The New Girl
by SweetSpicy
Summary: Harry ontmoet de dochter van Sirius. Sarah heeft een mysterieuze persoonlijkheid en geheimen waar zijzelf niks van weet. Mijn vervolg van Harry Potter en de orde van de feniks.
1. Default Chapter

**Hoofdstuk 1 WelkomThuis**

Triiing. 'SMERIGE MODDERBLOEDJES, …'

'Oh mens hou je klep toch dicht!'Molly Wemel liep snel naar de deur. 'Hoeveel keer moet ik nog zeggen dat ze niet mogen aanbellen' mompelde ze in zichzelf.

'Perkamentus, heb je haar meegebracht?'

'Tuurlijk, Molly, ze kon toch moeilijk de hele vakantie doorbrengen in dat saaie huis van mij.'

'Nou, ik denk niet dat saai het goede woord is om u huis te beschrijven, of vergis ik me?'

'UIT MIJN HUIS JULLIE…'

'Nee, apart beschrijft het misschien beter. Maar waarom staan we hier in de koude een correcte beschrijving voor mijn huis te zoeken als de vergadering over een paar minuten begint.'

'O, sorry. Kom binnen Perkamentus en jij natuurlijk ook meisje.'

Perkamentus en een mooi, blond meisje rond de 15 jaar stapten het huis binnen.

'VUILE, SMERIGE MODDERBLOEDJES'

'Houdt dat mens nooit op?' Vroeg het meisje.

'Nee' antwoordde Molly met ergernis.

'Wie is ze eigenlijk?' zei het meisje terwijl ze het schilderij aandachtig bekeek.

'Dat, dat is jou grootmoeder Sarah' antwoordde Perkamentus.

'Wel, heb ik geen leuke familie, zeg.' Sarah deed alsof ze al haar moed aan het verzamelen was en stapte op het schilderij af.

'Hallo, oma het is een hele eer om u te mogen ontmoeten.' Ze maakte een gracieuze buiging terwijl ze de moeite deed om haar lach in te houden. Het schilderij zweeg onmiddellijk.

'OMA' schreeuwde ze vol verbazing.

'JIJ DURFT WEL, MIJN TWEE ZONEN ZIJN KINDERLOOS GESTORVEN DE ENE NOG GEEN TWEE MAANDEN GELEDEN EN'

'En ik ben zijn dochter.' Onderbrak Sarah haar.

Het schilderij zweeg onmiddellijk en mevrouw Wemel nam van de stilte gebruik om de gordijnen te sluiten. Ze keek wat ongemakkelijk naar het meisje dat daar met tranen in haar ogen stond.

'Sarah, liefje de vergadering begint zo en dus ik denk dat het beter is dat ik je even toon waar je kamer is.'

Sarah knikte geluidloos en volgde mevrouw Wemel de trap op.

'Zo, hier is het.'

Mevrouw Wemel zette Sarah's koffer neer en liep naar de deur.

'We eten na de vergadering, dus over een uurtje of twee, goed?'

'Fantastisch' mompelde Sarah terwijl ze haar nieuwe kamer in zich opnam.

Mevrouw Wemel had de deur nog maar net gesloten, toen een jongen en een meisje die waarschijnlijk dezelfde leeftijd hadden als Sarah haar kamer binnenstormden.

'Zo, jij bent dus dat mysterieuze meisje waar iedereen het al een week over heeft.' Zei de jongen met rood haar.

'Ron!' zei het meisje terwijl ze hem een klap tegen het hoofd gaf.

'Zoiets zeg je toch niet.' Ze keek hem afkeurend aan.

Sarah giechelde. Met deze twee zou ze zich vast niet vervelen.

'Geeft niet hoor,' zei ze 'Hij heeft waarschijnlijk gelijk. Ik denk dat ik dat mysterieuze meisje waar iedereen het al een week over heeft, ben.' Het meisje keek haar verbaasd aan.

'Sarah, aangenaam.' Zei Sarah terwijl ze haar hand naar Hermelien uitstak.

'Nou aangenaam je te ontmoeten Sarah. Ik ben Hermelien en dit is Ron.'

'En ik ben Ginny' zei een meisje dat juist was binnengelopen. Ze werd gevolgd door twee jongens die zo te zien een tweeling waren.

'Fred en George' zei één van de twee jongens.

Sarah was een beetje overweldigd door het aantal personen dat plotseling in haar kamer stond.

Het was een tijdje stil.

'Misschien klinkt het onbeleefd…' begon Ginny.

'En waarschijnlijk wil je het ons niet vertellen…' vervolgde Ron.

'Maar we zouden graag willen weten…' zei Hermelien.

'Wie je bent, waar je vandaan komt…' ging Fred verder.

'en wat er gebeurt is waardoor je hier terecht bent gekomen.' Eindigde George.

Sarah zuchtte, ze wist dat dit ging komen.

'Het klinkt niet onbeleefd en ik wil het je graag vertellen maar ik waarschuw jullie het is een hele boterham. Oké hier gaan we dan, ik ban Sarah Zwarts, de dochter van Sirius Zwarts en Marie Claire Fontaine…' Ze keek even op, maar iedereen was door verstomming geslagen dus ging ze verder. 'Ik woonde tot sinds kort in Parijs, mijn moeder was een zeer beroemde modeontwerpster en we hadden een prachtige villa daar. Ik had een fantastisch leven totdat mijn moeder, twee maanden geleden ernstig ziek werd. Ze wist dat ze niet lang meer te leven had dus riep ze mij tot haar ziekenbed. Ik wist toen nog niets over mijn vader, ik had er een paar keer naar gevraagd toen ik jong was maar maman wou niets lossen en stopte ik er mee. De week voor ze stierf vertelde ze me alles over hem, over hoe ze in duistere dagen verliefd waren geworden, over hoe hij voor haar eigen veiligheid het had uitgemaakt zonder dat hij wist dat ze zwanger was, over zijn arrestatie en hoe ze daardoor is gevlucht naar Frankrijk. Nadat maman was gestorven ben ik opzoek gegaan naar Perkamentus, maman had me een brief gegeven voor hem. Toen ik hem na een week zoeken vond, gaf ik hem de brief. Toen hij klaar was met lezen keek hij me met trieste ogen aan en vertelde me over de dood van mijn vader. Maar hij zei dat ik me geen zorgen moest maken, dat hij voor me ging zorgen. Na een heel pak papieren werd hij dus mijn voogd en nu zit ik hier.' Ze wachtte op de reactie van de anderen.

'Wauw' zei Ron. 'Dus Perkamentus is je voogd, wat heb jij geluk zeg.'

Sarah was blij dat iemand iets zei. ' Ja, hé. Hij is echt geweldig.'

'Weet je,' zei Hermelien 'ik denk dat ik je moeder eens op de tv heb gezien. Haar ontwerpen zijn echt goed.'

'Dankje.' Antwoordde Sarah.

'Wacht maar tot Harry dit hoort' zei Ginny.

Iedereen keek haar verschrikt aan, alsof ze plotseling werden wakker geschud.

'We moeten het hem toch vertellen hé' zie Ginny wat onzeker. ' Ik bedoel de vorige keer dat we iets verzwegen was hij niet bepaald blij.'

Iedereen behalve Sarah knikte.

'Maar,' zei Sarah 'Zo'n informatie kan je toch niet in een brief gaan zetten?'

Ze keek de anderen hoopvol aan.

'Ze heeft gelijk.'zei Hermelien. 'We moeten wachten tot Harry hier is en het hem persoonlijk vertellen.' Sarah zuchtte opgelucht.

'Hij zal er niet blij mee zijn, geloof me maar.' Zei Ron, hij was nog niet vergeten hoe Harry vorig jaar in de orde was gearriveerd. Dat wilde hij geen tweede keer meemaken.

'Eten!' riep mevrouw Wemel van beneden. Ze strompelden allemaal de trap af en slopen zo stil mogelijk door de hal. Tijdens het eten was Sarah nog wat stil maar voor ze naar bed gingen, gaf ze mevrouw Wemel nog een complimentje door te zeggen hoe zeer het haar had gesmaakt.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2: Bijzondere ontmoetingen**

Er waren nu al 3 weken voorbij sinds Sarah in haar vaders huis was toegekomen. En je kon niet zeggen dat haar aankomst onopvallend voorbij was gegaan. Iedereen was snel gewoon geraakt aan Sarah zelf, ze leek erg veel op Sirius, ze had hetzelfde karakter en dezelfde uiterlijke kenmerken. Behalve dan haar blonde haren, die ze van haar moeder had. Maar aan haar plotselinge ondernemingen moesten ze toch even wennen. Na één week in het huis had ze plots het idee gekregen om het te restaureren met een deel van het geld dat ze van haar moeder had geërfd. Ze was naar Perkamentus gegaan en na een kort overleg had ze haar zin gekregen. Er werd een nieuw parket gelegd, de muren kregen een nieuw likje verf en de meubels werden vervangen. Dit alles werd gedaan met toverkracht, dus na twee dagen had het huis een volledige metamorfose ondergaan. En het krot zag er nu uit als een villa. Mevrouw Wemel die niet altijd goed met Sirius overeenkwam, was dol op Sarah. Die was ook dol op mevrouw Wemel, ze hielp haar vaak in de keuken en met andere klusjes. Hermelien en Sarah waren beste vriendinnen geworden, waardoor Ron zich een beetje uitgesloten voelde. Hij kon niet wachten totdat Harry terugkwam.

'Zo' zei Remus terwijl ze aan het ontbijten waren. 'Vanavond halen we Harry op.'

'Ja' antwoordde Tops, die met haar blonde haren wel Sarah's tweelingzus kon zijn.

'Laten we hopen dat die brief de dreuzels uit hun huis heeft gelokt.' Zei ze. 'Anders kunnen we het wel vergeten.'

'Natuurlijk heeft die brief gewerkt' zei mevrouw Wemel terwijl ze binnenkwam met koffie.

'Het was een idee van Perkamentus.' Zei meneer Wemel alsof het daardoor zeker zou werken.

'Waarom mogen wij niet mee?' Vroeg Ron de zoveelste keer.

'Van mij mag je best mee hoor schat.' Zei mevrouw Wemel.

'Echt!' Riep Ron vol verwondering uit.

'Tuurlijk, de dag dat het ballonbruisballen en Smekkies in alle Smaken sneeuwt, mag jij mee om Harry te gaan halen.' Glimlachte mevrouw Wemel.

"Maaam.' kreunde Ron.

De hele dag was iedereen druk in de weer met voorbereidingen. Rond de middag was er iemand van de orde zo slim geweest om aan te bellen in plaats van te kloppen, dat leidde natuurlijk tot geschreeuw van mevrouw Zwarts.

'VUILE, SMERIGE MODDERBLOEDJES. MIJN HUIS UIT! JULLIE ALLEMAAL.'

'Oké' Zei Sarah. 'Nu heb ik er genoeg van. Als een mens al niet eens rustig een boek kan lezen.' Ze legde haar boek neer en wandelde in de richting van het schilderij, nam onderweg een stoel mee en ging voor haar oma zitten.

'Nu moet jij eens goed luisteren omaatje van me.' Het schilderij ging gewoon door met schreeuwen.

'HE, LUISTEREN ZEI IK!'

Mevrouw Zwarts keek haar ziedend aan.

'Goed, nu ik je aandacht heb. Er zijn een paar dingetjes waarover ik je wil spreken.'

'Zoals?' kraste Mevrouw Zwarts.

'Nou, om te beginnen is dit niet jouw huis.'

'NIET MIJN HUIS? DIT IS WEL MIJN HUIS, HOE DURF JE! JIJ BENT AL NET ZO ERG ALS JE VADER!'

'HOE DURF IK?! HOE DURF JIJ OM ZO OVER MIJN VADER TE SPREKEN'

'IK.'

'HET KAN ME NIET SCHELEN WAT JE TE ZEGGEN HEBT, MAAR VANAF NU ZEG JE ALLEEN MAAR BELEEFDE DINGEN OF JE HOUDT GEWOON JE MOND. EN ALS DE BEL GAAT WAAG HET NIET OM WEER TE GAAN SCHREEUWEN OF IK VRAAG PERKAMENTUS JE HET VOORGOED HET ZWIJGEN OP TE LEGGEN EN JE WEET DAT HIJ DAT KAN!'

Mevrouw Zwarts schrok van de plotse woedeaanval van haar kleindochter.

'Oké' zei Sarah toen ze wat gekalmeerd was. 'Begrepen?'

Het schilderij knikte en schoof zachtjes haar gordijnen dicht.

'Moest je een beetje stoom afblazen Sarah?' zie Fred gniffelend.

'Van dat schilderij hebben we nu vast geen last meer, hé?' zie George.

'Sorry, het moest er gewoon even uit.' Zei Sarah.

'We dachten eventjes dat Harry al terug was, die houdt ook zo van schreeuwen weet je.' Zei Fred terwijl hij nadacht.

'Ja, die houdt ook zo van schreeuwen.'

'Kan niet wachten tot hij over jou hoort.' Zei George met een grijns op zijn gezicht. En met een luide knal verdwenen ze.

Sarah liep in de richting van de keuken. Ze had Tops beloofd speciale toffees te maken, zodat ze het warm kregen vanbinnen als ze op hun bezems zaten. Na een uurtje had ze alle toffees in verschillende zakjes gedaan. De leden van de orde die Harry gingen halen, stonden al klaar om te vertrekken.

'Hier.' En ze gaf iedereen een klein zakje toffees. 'Zo bevriezen jullie niet.' En ze gaf de laatste 2 zakjes aan Remus. 'Voor Harry.' Zei ze toen hij haar verbaasd aankeek.

'Iedereen klaar?' vroeg Remus. Ze namen hun bezems en stapten het huis uit. Sarah keek ze nog even na terwijl er allerlei gedachten door haar hoofd gingen. _Hoe zal hij reageren. Zal ik hem wel kunnen aankijken. Natuurlijk kan je hem aankijken, meid. Maar wat als ik dat niet kan? Hij kende mijn vader goed. Heel goed. _Sarah schudde haar hoofd en sloot de deur. Het enige wat ze kon doen was afwachten…

4 uur later

Harry stapte van zijn bezem. Vorig jaar was hij helemaal verkleumd tegen de tijd dat hij bij de orde aankwam. Deze keer niet. Die toffees hadden heel goed geholpen. Blijkbaar was hij niet de enige die er zo over dacht.

'Wauw, dat meisje heeft een goede kookkunst' zei Tops terwijl ze haar laatste toffee in haar mond stopte.

'Meisje?' Vroeg Harry vol verbazing. Hij had Tops mevrouw Wemel nog nooit meisje horen noemen.'Zullen we naar binnengaan?' Zei Dolleman vlug om van onderwerp te veranderen. De deur was al verschenen en ze gingen naar binnen. Harry bekeek het parket en de muren.

'We zitten in het verkeerde huis.'

'Wat !?' Vroeg Remus. 'Waarom denk je dat Harry?'

'Waarom zou ik dat nou denken?' Zei Harry terwijl hij deed alsof hij nadacht.

'Wel, misschien omdat het er uitziet als een super-de-luxe villa in plaats van een krot?'

'O, ja' zei Tops. 'dat was haar idee.'

'Wiens idee?' Vroeg Harry, hij wou nu wel eens weten over wie ze het de hele tijd hadden. En waarom ze blijkbaar al lang over Sirius heen waren. Hij had geen enkel droevig gezicht gezien toen ze hem kwamen halen. De brieven van Hermelien en Ron leken ook niet echt triest.

'Ik vroeg wiens idee het was het hele huis te restaureren.' Zei Harry iets luider dan hij bedoelde. Het schilderij in de gang schoof langzaam haar gordijnen open.

'Oeps.' Slikte Harry.

'Aha,' Zei het schilderij, 'terug van weggeweest?'

Harry keek het schilderij met grote ogen aan. Waarom begon ze niet te roepen?

'Er… er is iets mis.' Stotterde hij.

'Iets mis?' Vroeg mevrouw Wemel die net de hal was binnengelopen.

'Maar nee, schat. Er is alleen wat veranderd.' Zei ze toen ze doorhad wat hij bedoelde.

'Waarom ga je niet naar boven? Hermelien en Ron zullen vast blij zijn om je te zien.'

'En ze zullen je ook alles uitleggen.' Voegde ze er nog aan toe.

Harry liep de trap op en ging de kamer van Ron en hem binnen. Wauw, beneden was er wat veranderd, maar hier… Hij herkende het haast niet meer. De kamer was magisch vergroot, muren waren donkergroen geverfd, er stonden twee splinternieuwe bedden en een grote houten kast. Het schilderij van Sirius overgrootvader was het enige dat niet nieuw was.

'Harry!' Riep Ron en hij stormde op hem af.

'Je bent er weer.' Hermelien knuffelde de Harry alsof ze hem in jaren niet meer gezien had. 'Hermelien laat hem ook nog even ademen, wil je?' zei Fred.

'Ow, sorry Harry.' Ze liet hem vlug weer los.

'Oké, ik wil graag weten wie ze is en probeer er maar niet onderuit te komen.' Vroeg Harry.

'Jij laat er ook nooit gras over groeien hé?' Zei George geamuseerd.

'Wil je het echt weten?' vroeg Ginny.

'Tuurlijk, wil ik het weten.' Zei Harry die wat ongeduldig werd.

'Oké.' Zei Hermelien en ze ademde diep in. ' Hier gaan we dan….'

…

'… en daarom woont ze nu hier.' Eindigde Hermelien.

Iedereen keek nu naar Harry.

'Whahahahahaha.' Harry schoot in de lach.

Iedereen keek elkaar aan, wat moesten ze nu doen? Ze hadden verwacht dat hij zou gaan schreeuwen, roepen of zelfs tieren. Maar dit?

'Harry, voel je je wel goed?' Vroeg Ron bezorgt.

'Hahaha… hebben jullie dat verhaal speciaal voor mij verzonnen?' Vroeg Harry.

'Om mij op te vrolijken ofzo. Dat is anders wel goed gelukt. Hahaha… Sirius een dochter hahaha.'

'Harry,' probeerde Ginny.

'Het is niet verzonnen.' Zei een meisje met blond haar dat bij de deur stond.

'WAT?!' riep Harry uit.

Sarah draaide haar om en liep naar haar kamer.

Harry keek van Hermelien naar Ron.

'Is zij... is zij de..de…' stotterde hij.

'Ja, Harry' zei Ginny. 'Zij is de dochter van Sirius.'

Alles werd zwart voor zijn ogen en hij viel op de grond.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3 **

'Harry, … Harry.' De stem kwam steeds dichter bij. De wazige figuren rond hem kregen stilaan hun vaste vorm terug.

'Hij komt bij.' Zei mevrouw Wemel.

Sarah keek van op een afstand toe. _Het is jouw schuld_, spookte het door haar hoofd. _Door jou is hij flauwgevallen_. Het stemmetje wou maar niet weggaan. _Hij had evengoed een hartaanval kunnen krijgen._ Sarah kreeg tranen in haar ogen. Ze liep vlug de trap op.

Harry moest gaan zitten en kreeg een glas water toegestopt. Hij zag nog net Sarah met tranen in haar ogen de trap oplopen. Hij dronk het glas in één teug leeg.

'Mevrouw Wemel, het gaat wel weer.' Harry stond op en liep naar de trap.

'Maar ik ga voor de zekerheid even op mijn bed liggen.'

Mevrouw Wemel knikt begrijpelijk.

'Naar de woonkamer jullie,' siste ze tegen de anderen. 'en laat Harry een tijdje met rust.'

Boven in de gang liep Harry naar Sarah's kamer. De deur stond op een kier en hij hoorde haar zachtjes snikken.

Voorzichtig opende hij de deur. Ze zat op haar bed in een boek te kijken. Harry aarzelde even, maar ging toen naast haar zitten. Ze schrok en sloeg het boek met een luide klap dicht.

'Sorry,' Mompelde Harry. 'Ik wilde je niet laten schrikken.'

'Geeft niet' zei Sarah terwijl ze haar tranen droogde.

'Voel je je al wat beter?' Vroeg ze.

'Ja, het was gewoon…' Hij keek haar even aan, ze was eigenlijk best knap.

'… een grote schok en…' Ze keek zo lief naar hem dat hij haar gewoon wou vasthouden en knuffelen. '…en het laatste dat ik verwachtte, was Sirius' dochter.' Ze leek veel op Sirius. Als hij haar vasthield zou het dan net zijn alsof hij Sirius vasthield?

'Ik denk dat ik begrijp wat je bedoelt.' Harry schrok wakker uit zijn gedachten.

'Mag ik… mag ik je wat vragen, Harry?'

'Tuurlijk.'

'Denk je, denk je dat hij me leuk zou gevonden hebben. Ik bedoel moest hij weten dat ik bestond en dat ik zijn dochter was, zou hij me dan leuk gevonden hebben?'

Harry wist even niet wat zeggen. Hij legde aarzelend zijn arm om haar heen.

'Ik denk…' Ze keek hem diep in de ogen. Hij smolt bijna. 'Ik denk dat hij dol op je zou geweest zijn.'

'Echt?'Vroeg Sarah, tranen rolden over haar wangen. Harry raakte zachtjes haar wang aan, om ze weg te vegen. 'Echt.' Zei hij. De deur vloog open en Ron stormde binnen.

'Hé Sarah, mam vraagt of je komt eten…' Hij stopte met praten toen hij Harry en Sarah zo zag zitten. Harry vloekte in zichzelf. Sarah sprong op. 'Ik kom.' En ze liep naar beneden.

Harry en Ron bleven achter. 'Sorry,' verontschuldigde Ron zich.

'Geeft niet.' Zei Harry mat. Waarom moest Ron net nu binnenkomen. Hij had haar bijna gezoend. Samen gingen ze naar de keuken. 'Wauw.' Fluisterde Harry. De keuken was ook helemaal vernieuwd. 'Vind je het mooi?' Vroeg een stem achter hem. Het was Sarah.

'Ik heb het zelf uitgekozen.' Zei ze met een beetje trots in haar stem.

'Ik vind het prachtig.' Grijnsde Harry. Ze moest een beetje blozen.

'Hé Sarah, kom je nog zitten!' Riep Hermelien terwijl ze op de lege stoel naast haar wees.

Sarah ging vlug zitten. Harry keek rond, er was nog maar één plaatsje vrij, naast Sarah. _Wat heb jij toch een geluk vandaag_, zei een stemmetje in zijn hoofd. Hij ging naast Sarah zitten en begon te eten.

'Ron, doe alsjeblief je mond dicht als je eet.' Zei Hermelien terwijl ze vol walging naar Ron keek.

'Watfzefgtjehermelin?' Vroeg Ron met zijn mond vol aardappelen.

'Ron, ALSJEBLIEFT!' Ron slikte vlug zijn eten door.

'Spijt me.' Zei hij vlug.

'Ja, dat zal wel.' Mompelde Hermelien boos.

'Ik zei toch sorry!'

Sarah giechelde. 'Zijn ze altijd zo?' Vroeg ze aan Harry.

'Ja.'zei Harry verveeld. 'Altijd.'

'Het is wel grappig, vind je niet? Die haat-liefde verhouding die zij hebben.'

Harry verslikte zich in zijn pompoensap. 'Haat-liefde?'

'Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat het je nog is opgevallen dat die twee stapel op elkaar zijn?'

'Euhm…' Het was Harry nog nooit opgevallen, maar ze had waarschijnlijk gelijk.

Na het eten moesten ze naar bed.

'Het is verdorie haast 2 uur en jullie zitten hier nog beneden' zei mevrouw Wemel.

Ze liepen de trap op en voordat Sarah haar kamer binnenging, kneep Harry nog zachtjes in haar hand. 'Droom zacht.' Zei hij. 'Jij ook.' Antwoordde ze blozend.

De dagen daarop verliepen rustig en op 28 juli ontvingen ze de brieven van Zweinstein.

'Sarah, in welke afdeling kom je eigenlijk?' Vroeg Hermelien nadat ze haar brief had gelezen.

'Griffoendor.' Antwoordde Sarah.

'Hoe weet je dat?' Zei Ron.

'Voor ik hierheen kwam zijn ik en Perkamentus even langs Zweinstein gegaan. En de sorteerhoed heeft me ingedeeld.'

'Dus je zit in Griffoendor.' Zei Harry opgelucht. Hij wist niet wat hij moest doen als ze in Zwadderich werd ingedeeld. De volgende dagen gebeurde er niet veel en al snel was het de vooravond van 1 september. Harry hielp Sarah met het pakken van haar hutkoffer. Tops en mevrouw Wemel waren eergisteren naar de Wegisweg geweest om hun boeken te halen. Sarah stopte een boek erin en sloot de koffer.

'Bedankt Harry.' Zuchtte ze.

'Het is niets.'

'Ik meen het. Zonder jou was ik over uur nog bezig.' Ze keek hem lief aan.

Hij voelde zich raar. Zoiets had hij nog nooit gevoeld. Hij kreeg het plots warm en koud tegelijkertijd 'Zal ik… zal ik je helpen je hutkoffer naar beneden te brengen.' Vroeg hij.

'Graag. Alleen val ik waarschijnlijk van de trap.' Samen droegen ze de koffer naar beneden en zette hem bij de andere koffers. Vervolgens liepen ze naar de woonkamer, ze gingen zitten en begonnen wat over koetjes en kalfjes te babbelen. Hermelien bekeek ze van op een afstand.

'Ze passen echt perfect bij elkaar.' Zei ze tegen Ginny.

'Ja, ik vraag me af of Harry haar durft mee te vragen naar Zweinsveld als we terug op school zijn.' Antwoordde die.

'Ja,' zei Hermelien 'dat vraag ik me ook af.'

De volgende ochtend stond iedereen al klaar om te vertrekken. Harry kwam als laatste te trap af. 'Waarom gaan zij mee?' vroeg hij wijzend op Dolleman, Remus en Romeo.

'Om jou te beschermen natuurlijk.' Zei Remus.

'Voor wie?'

'Voor wie? Voor Heer Voldemort, of was je hem al vergeten?'

Harry werd rood. Hoe kon hij nu Voldemort vergeten zijn. Het antwoord liep de hal juist binnen. Ze had haar blonde haar in twee staartjes, en was gekleed in een topje en jeansbroek. Ze zag er werkelijk stralend uit.

'Je vangt vliegen Harry.' Grapte Fred.

Harry sloot vlug zijn mond.

Op weg naar het station liep Sarah naast hem en hij kon het niet laten om stiekem naar haar te kijken. Hermelien en Ron liepen voor hen, ruzie te maken, zoals gewoonlijk. In het station aangekomen liepen ze vlug door het muurtje tussen perron 9 en 10. Ze waren veilig aangekomen op perron 9 ¾.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**Hoofdstuk 4 Doen, durven of waarheid.**

De rode trein was zo te zien al klaar om te vertrekken. Ze namen vluchtig afscheid en gingen opzoek naar een coupé.

'Wij moeten naar de coupé van de klassenoudsten.' Zei Hermelien en ze trok Ron mee.

'Het is duidelijk wie daar de broek draagt.' Zei Sarah gniffelend.

Harry schoot in de lach en Sarah lachte al snel mee. Ginny keek hen met grote ogen aan.

'Laat maar.' Zei Sarah tegen Ginny.

Ze vonden een lege coupé en gingen zitten. Sarah zette zich bij het raam, Harry ging naast haar zitten en Ginny ging op de bank tegenover hen zitten. Vorig jaar vond Harry het verschrikkelijk toen Ron en Hermelien naar de klassenoudstencoupé moesten, dit jaar vond hij niet zo erg. Hij had alleen maar oog voor Sarah. De deur van hun coupé schoof open en Marcel Lubbermans kwam binnen.

'Hé Harry, leuk zomer gehad?' Vroeg hij terwijl hij naast Ginny ging zitten.

'Ja,' zei Harry nadat hij had nagedacht over zijn zomer. 'Ja, ik heb een leuke zomer gehad.' Marcel luisterde niet eens, hij had het te druk met staren naar Sarah.

'Heb ik iets van je aan, misschien?' Vroeg Sarah aan Marcel.

'Wie ben jij?' Zei Marcel.

'Sarah.' En ze begon weer uit het raam te staren.

Marcel keek Harry vragend aan, maar die had geen zin om het uit te leggen.

Voor Marcel weer iets kon vragen, schoof de deur open en kwamen Ron en Hermelien binnen.

'Hoi.' Zei Ron tegen Marcel. Maar die was nog altijd aan het staren.

'Weten jullie wie dat is?' Vroeg hij aan Ron en Hermelien.

'Tuurlijk, dat is Sarah.' Zei Hermelien.

'In welke afdeling zit ze?'

'Griffoendor.' Antwoordde Harry.

'Dus Griffoendor heeft er weer een zielig persoontje bij.' Het was Malfidus. Hij stapte de coupé binnen gevolgd door Korzel en Kwast.

'Wat moet je Malfidus?' Siste Harry.

Malfidus antwoordde niet. Hij keek naar Sarah.

'Wie ben jij?'

'Volgens jou ben ik een zielig persoontje.' Zei Sarah en ze gunde hem zelfs geen blik waardig, ze keek nog steeds uit het raam. Voor Malfidus was dat antwoord blijkbaar niet goed genoeg.

'Ik vroeg je naam, niet je karakterbeschrijving.' Zei hij.

'Sarah.' Zeiden Ginny, Ron, Hermelien en Marcel in koor.

'En heb je toevallig ook nog aan achternaam?' Vroeg Malfidus.

Sarah rukte haar blik los van het raam en keek hem recht in de ogen. 'Neen.' Zei ze.

Ze deed Harry denken aan Sirius. Die kon ook zo averechts zijn.

'Oké, dus je wilt niet vertellen wie je bent? Goed dan kom ik er zelf wel achter.' Woedend verliet Malfidus de coupé. Marcel keek angstig naar Sarah.

'Wie ben jij?' Vroeg hij alweer.

'Marcel, hoeveel keer moeten we het nog zeggen? Ze heet Sarah en hou nu op met vragen stellen.' Zei Harry. Sarah keek hem dankbaar aan.

'We zijn er bijna.' Zei Ginny.

_Eén week later_

De eerste schoolweek was voorbij en hij was niet echt van een leien dakje gelopen. Sarah had duizend keer de vraag 'Wie ben jij?' te horen gekregen en was het zo beu geworden dat ze op hun derde schooldag een bordje rond haar nek gehangen had met daarop in grote letters; ik ben Sarah. Professor Anderling had toen tegen Harry gefluisterd dat Sirius ook zoiets gedaan zou hebben. En Harry had Sarah de hele les glimlachend aangekeken. Door die actie wist de hele school ondertussen wie Sarah was en ze hadden de vraag 'Wie ben jij?' niet meer gehoord. Sneep leek Sarah net zoveel te haten, als hij Sirius gehaat had. Maar Sarah trok zich daar niets van aan. Ze had zelfs een papier op het prikbord gehangen met daarop:

_**Wat moet je doen als je Sneep zijn haar hebt?**_

_**Tips en remedies om van die eeuwige vette lokken af te komen.**_

Hermelien had het papier na 5 minuten verwijderd, maar dat was niet snel genoeg want de volgende dag hadden bijna alle leerlingen op Zweinstein over de tips en Remedies van Sarah. Ron had het papier zelfs naar Fred en George gestuurd. Die hadden Sarah een doos vol lekkernijen opgestuurd, als teken van bewondering. Nu was het zaterdag en Harry was samen met de jongens van zijn kamer doen, durven of waarheid aan het spelen.

'Oké Harry, doen, durven of waarheid?' Vroeg Ron.

'Doen.' Zei Harry vastbesloten.

'Oké, ik daag je uit…' zei Ron. 'Om de volgende keer dat we naar Zweinsveld mogen Sarah uit te vragen.'

'Goed.' Zei Harry, dat was hij toch al van plan.

'Maar alleen als jij Hermelien uitvraagt.'

'Wat, maar dat is niet eerlijk!' Riep Ron verontwaardigd.

'Kommop Ron, ze zal je heus niet bijten hoor.'

'Oké,' Zei Ron. 'Ik doe het.'

Harry ging de trap af, blij dat zijn plannetje gelukt was.

Hij liep voorbij het prikbord in de leerlingenkamer en zag dat er een nieuw briefje hing.

_**Geachte Griffoendors,**_

_**Volgend weekend mogen alle leerlingen van het derde jaar of hoger die de toestemming hebben, naar Zweinsveld.**_

_**Hoogachtend,**_

_**Professor Anderling.**_

Dit was zijn kans! En niet alleen de zijne!

Hij liep vlug terug naar boven. Ron lag op zijn bed ergens over na te denken.

'Ron, mijn jongen ik zou maar snel een manier bedenken om Hermeliens hart te veroveren want volgend weekend mogen we naar Zweinsveld.' Zei Harry doodserieus.

'Volgend weekend al!' Riep Ron.

'Ja.' Zei Harry en ging terug naar de leerlingenkamer. Sarah stond juist het briefje van Zweinsveld te bekijken. Harry stapte op haar af, maar nog voor hij iets kon zeggen draaide ze zich om. 'Ha, Harry. Mag ik je iets vragen?' Harry knikte, zij zou hem toch niet uitvragen?

'Wat is Zweinsveld?'

'Weet je dat niet?' Vroeg Harry vol verbazing.

'Nee.' Zei staarde met rode wangen naar haar schoenen.

'Dat is een tovenaarsdorpje, hier dichtbij.' Zei Harry.

'O, echt? Ik dacht dat het de groentetuin was of zoiets.'

'De groentetuin? Hoe kom je daarbij?'

'Nou ja, Zweins_veld_, dus ik dacht een veld met groenten ofzo.' Haar wangen werden nog roder. Harry moest lachen.

'Weet je, nu het toch over die groentetuin hebben. Ik wou eigenlijk vragen of je zin had om met me mee te gaan.' Zei hij in één adem.

'Als een soort afspraakje?' Vroeg Sarah.

'Ja.'

'Oké.' Zei ze en ze liep naar Hermelien die aan een tafeltje haar huiswerk zat te maken.

Harry keek haar grijnsend na.

'Je raad nooit wat er net gebeurt is.' Hermelien keek op van haar huiswerk.

'Wat dan?' Vroeg ze.

'Raden.' Zei Sarah.

'Harry heeft je uitgevraagd.' Gokte Hermelien.

'Hoe weet jij dat? Ben jij helderziende misschien? Of familie van Zwamdrift?' zei Sarah geschokt.

'Ik heb een hekel aan Waarzeggerij, Sarah. Het was gewoon een gok.'

Plots leek het tot Hermelien door te dringen.

'Dus hij heeft je uitgevraagd?'

Sarah knikte, blozend. 'Daarnet, toen ik het briefje las.'

'Jullie worden vast een leuk stelletje.' Grijnsde Hermelien.

'Stelletje!' Zei Sarah iets luider dan ze bedoelde, enkele leerlingen keken naar haar.

'Stelletje?' Zei ze nu iets stiller. 'Wie heeft het over stelletjes? We gaan gewoon uit.'

'Gewoon uit. Ja, ja. Ik _weet_ dat je Harry leuk vindt Sarah.'

'Denk je dat hij me ook leuk vindt?'

'Tuurlijk.'

'Hoe weet je dat zo zeker?'

'Dat weet ik gewoon.'

'Hermelien, dat is geen goede reden.' Hermelien dacht even na.

'Omdat je lief bent. En aardig. En knap. Heel erg knap.'

'Jij bent ook knap, Hermelien.'

'Niet waar.'

'Hermelien! Je bent een heel mooi meisje en als je daar nog één keer aan durft te twijfelen, zal ik verplicht zijn je een klap te geven.'

'Ik ben nog niet half zo mooi als jij.' Mompelde Hermelien.

KLETS

'Sorry, ik had je gewaarschuwd.' Zei Sarah.

Harry en Ron waren wat verderop aan het praten. Eigenlijk was Ron tegen Harry aan het praten. Harry was naar Sarah aan het staren, die zo te zien een discussie voerde met Hermelien.

'Waarom deed ze dat nou?' Vroeg hij aan Ron.

'Wie?Hoe?Waar?Wat?'

'Sarah, ze sloeg Hermelien.'

'Ze deed WAT?'

'Ja, laten we even gaan kijken.'

Snel liepen ze naar het tafeltje, waar Sarah en Hermelien zaten. Hermelien wreef met tranen in haar ogen over haar wang.

'Waarom deed je dat?' Vroeg Harry aan Sarah.

'Ik had haar gewaarschuwd.'

'Dus jij vindt het oké om iemand te slaan als je die persoon gewoon eventjes waarschuwt?' zei Ron, hij keek vol afkeer naar Sarah.

'Oké, Sarah ik waarschuw je, ik ga je zo meteen slaan.'

'Ron! Nee!' Riep Hermelien. Maar het was al te laat.

Ron had Sarah zo'n harde klap gegeven, dat Sarah er van op de grond gevallen was.

'Ik… Ik denk dat ik mijn neus gebroken heb.' Zei ze huilend.

'Dat doe je toch niet Ron!' Schreeuwde Hermelien.

'Maar ik dacht…' Hij bergreep er niets van, hij had Hermelien toch verdedigt? Waarom schreeuwde ze dan zo tegen hem?

'Sarah sloeg me niet hard, Ron! En ze brak daarbij zeker niet mijn neus!'

Harry was ondertussen naar Sarah gelopen en hij hielp haar recht.

'Gaat het?' Vroeg hij bezorgd, als Hermelien haar verdedigde had ze vast niets verkeerd gedaan. Haar neus begon op te zwellen.

'Misschien breng ik je beter naar de ziekenzaal.'

'En zij dan?' Vroeg Sarah terwijl ze naar Hermelien en Ron wees.

'Laat die maar wat ruziemaken, jij komt op de eerste plaats.'

En samen liepen ze naar de ziekenzaal.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

**Hoofdstuk 5: Na regen komt zonneschijn.**

Toen ze terugkwamen zat Ron alleen in een zetel. Hij zag eruit alsof hij wou gaan huilen.

'Ze haat me.' Zei hij bitter.

'Ah, kommop Ron, dat meende ze vast niet.' Probeerdde Harry.

'Dat meende ze wel, ze riep; Ik haat je en liep toen naar haar kamer.'

'Ik zal wel met haar gaan praten.' Zei Sarah.

Ze liep de trap op. Hermelien lag op haar bed in een groot dik boek te lezen.

'Hey, hoe gaat het met je neus.' Vroeg ze toen Sarah naast haar ging zitten.

'Prima, madam Plijster heeft hem in een wip genezen. Hij tintelt alleen nog een beetje.'

'Ik snap echt niet waarom Ron dat deed.'

'Hij wou je alleen maar verdedigen.'

'En daarom sloeg hij je?' Zei Hermelien verontwaardigt.

'Hij bedoelde het goed.'

'Sarah, hij brak je neus en dan zit jij hem hier nog eens te verdedigen ook?!'

'Ik heb het hem al lang vergeven en als ik niet meer boos ben, heb jij geen reden om nog boos op hem te zijn.' Hermelien zuchtte diep.

'Misschien heb je gelijk.'

' Natuurlijk heb ik gelijk.' Zei Sarah. 'Ik heb altijd gelijk.'

Hermelien gaf haar een klap met een kussen. Sarah sloeg meteen terug en zo ontstond een kussengevecht.

'Nu wil ze vast nooit met me uitgaan.' Zuchtte Ron.

'Sarah zei toch dat ze met haar ging praten.' Zei Harry.

'Dat haalt toch niet veel uit.'

'Heb je eigelijk al sorry gezegd?' Vroeg Harry.

'Tegen Hermelien?'

'Nee, tegen het meisje wiens neus je hebt gebroken.'

'O, ja dat was ik al vergeten.'

Sarah en Hermelien kwamen de trap af. Hermelien haar haar zat vol veertjes en ze hadden allebei een brede grijns op hun gezicht.

'Waarom doe je dat niet eerst, voordat je het weer vergeet.' Harry wees naar de meisjes.

'Oké.' Ron stond op en liep op de meisjes af.

'Sarahhetspijtmedatikjeneusgebrokenheb.' Zei hij in een adem.

'Sorry, maar ik denk niet dat ik je verstond.' Giechelde Sarah.

'Sarah, het spijt me dat ik je neus gebroken heb.' Zei Ron nu wat trager.

'Dat geeft niets, hoor. Het is al lang vergeven en vergeten.' Antwoordde Sarah.

'Kijk, hij zegt zelfs sorry.' Fluisterde ze tegen Hermelien.

'Oké, je hebt gelijk.'

'Zie je wel! Ik heb altijd gelijk.' Glunderde Sarah.

Ze liepen alledrie naar Harry.

'Zo, alles bijgelegd?' Vroeg hij nieuwsgierig.

'Nee,' zei Sarah en ze ging naast Harry zitten. 'Hermelien moet nog sorry zeggen.'

'O, maar dat moet niet hoor.' Zei Ron vlug.

'Dat moet _wel_ Ron.' Zei Sarah en ze keek naar veelbetekenend naar Hermelien.

'Ja, ja. Het is al goed.' Zei ze tegen Sarah en ze draaide zich om naar Ron.

'Het spijt me dat ik zo tegen je ben uitgevlogen, Ron.' En ze ging naast Sarah zitten.

'Euhm.' Ron wist even niet wat zeggen.

'Zo dat is dan ook weer voorbij.' Zei Hermelien opgelucht.

'En vanaf nu spreken we nooit meer over het Sarah-slaat-Hermelien-en-Ron-breekt-haar-neus geval, zand erover oké?' Zei Sarah. De andere drie knikten.

De volgende dag zaten ze alle vier in de Grote Zaal te ontbijten. Hermelien was de ochtendprofeet aan het lezen.

'Weer niets.' Zei ze.

'Dat is toch goed nieuws?' Antwoordde Ron.

'Ik weet het niet. Hij houdt zich stil, te stil.'

'Hij heeft niet veel keus, nu het Ministerie weet dat hij terug is.' Zei Harry.

'Hij is zijn tactiek aan het veranderen.' Drie paar ogen waren op Sarah gericht.

'Eerst een nieuwe tactiek, dan nieuwe dooddoeners en ten slotte nieuwe bondgenoten.'

'Van wie weet je dat?' Vroeg Harry.

'Van wie denk je?' En ze keek even naar Perkamentus.

'Hij heeft het me in grote lijnen verteld. Voldemorts eerste plan is een groter leger.'

'De les begint zo.' Zei Hermelien na een korte stilte. Ze stonden op en liepen naar het Transfiguratielokaal.

'Hé Potter, Wolkenveldt!' Riep Malfidus. Hij probeerde nog steeds haar naam te raden en riep al sinds de eerste schooldag allerlei achternamen. Ze liepen gewoon door.

'Weer fout.' Mompelde Malfidus en hij schrapte de naam van zijn lijst.

'Houdt hij een lijstje bij?' Fluisterde Hermelien.

'Ja,' zei Sarah en je kon de angst in haar stem goed horen. 'Met alle achternamen van de leerlingen die op Zweinstein zitten in alfabetische volgorde.'

'Hij heeft die lijst waarschijnlijk van zijn vader gekregen.'Zei Harry.

'Jongens, hij zit al aan de W, wat moet ik doen als hij ploteling, hé Zwarts roept?'

'Gewoon doorlopen.' Raadde Harry aan.

'Ik weet niet af ik dat dan wel kan.'

'Juffrouw Sarah en Meneer Potter, zouden jullie zo vriendelijk willen zijn om op te letten?'

Professor Anderling keek hen boos aan.

'Sorry, professor.' Ze ging door met haar les. Alle leraren noemden Sarah bij haar voornaam, tot grote ergernis van Malfidus. Die had gehoopt dat hij zo haar naam te weten zou komen. Maar zelfs Sneep zei Sarah in plaats van Zwarts. Tijdens de lunch haalde Sarah een lange lijst boven.

'Wat is dat?' Vroeg Ron terwijl hij naar het lange perkament staarde.

'Dezelfde lijst die Malfidus heeft.' Ron keek haar niet begrijpend aan.

'Ik heb hem aan Perkamentus gevraagd.' Legde Sarah uit. Ze ging met haar vinger over de lijst. 'Wolkenveldt,' mompelde ze. 'Ha, hier. O, nee…' Haar gezicht werd lijkwit.

'Wat is er?' Vroeg Harry die er net was komen bijzitten.

'Wolkenveldt, Wuyts, Zegers en dan… Zwarts.'

'Malfidus is er dus bijna?' Zei Hermelien.

'Hé Potter, Wuyts!' Klonk het vanuit de andere kant van de zaal.

'Wat moet je?' Riep een jongen van Ravenklauw.

'Weer mis.' siste Malfidus.

'Nog één naam en dan…' Sarah stond op. 'Ik moet even met Perkamentus praten.'

'Zal ik meegaan?' Vroeg Harry bezorgt, ze zag eruit alsof ze elk moment kon flauwvallen.

'Goed.' En ze gingen naar het kantoortje van Perkamentus.

'Marsepein.' Zei Sarah en ze liepen de trap op. Harry klopte op de deur.

'Kom binnen.' Hoorden ze Perkamentus zeggen.

'Sarah, dat al de tweede keer vandaag dat je mij komt bezoeken. Welke reden heb je deze keer?'

'Dezelfde reden als bij mijn vorige bezoekje.' Antwoordde ze.

'Ga zitten.' Perkamentus toverde een tweezit tevoorschijn en ze gingen zitten.

'Dus Malfidus weet bijna wie je bent? Ik ben bang dat ik daar niet veel aan kan doen.'

'Dat weet ik. Maar ik had gehoopt dat u me kon zeggen wat ik moet doen als hij het weet.'

Harry begreep eigenlijk niet waarom Sarah zo bang was dat Malfidus of iemand anders haar naam zou kennen.

'Wat is daar eigenlijk zo erg aan? Dan weet hij dat je een Zwarts bent. Nou en?' Vroeg hij.

Sarah keek hem geschrokken aan. Hoe kon hij zo onwetend zijn, dacht ze. Perkamentus schrok ook een beetje van Harry's vraag.

'Harry,' Begon hij. Maar hij kon zijn zin niet afmaken. Sarah stond op en liep weg. Harry vermoedde dat ze huilde.

'Waarom loopt ze nu weg?'

'Omdat ze bang is.'

'Bang? Waarom is ze bang?' Harry was nu helemaal de kluts kwijt.

'Harry, ze is bang omdat ze denkt dat als Malfidus zo snel haar naam kan te weten komen, dat hij dan ook even snel kan weten dat ik haar voogd ben.' Zei Perkamentus rustig.

'Nou én?' Hij begreep het nog steeds niet.

'Ik dacht dat jij het wel zou begrijpen, Harry.'

'Wat moet ik begrijpen?' Perkamentus zuchtte.

'Ik heb je vorig jaar verteld, dat Marten dacht dat hij jou kon gebruiken om mij van hem weg te houden, dat jij een soort zwakke plek van mij bent. Weet je nog?' Harry knikte. _Wat heeft dat met Sarah te maken_, vroeg hij zich af.

'Wel, Sarah _is_ mijn zwakke plek. En ken haar nog maar een paar maanden en ik houd nu al van haar alsof ze mijn eigen dochter is.' Harry begon het te begrijpen.

'En als Marten daar achter komt, loopt ze groot gevaar.' Ging Perkamentus verder.

'Daarom is ze dus bang.' Zei Harry.

'Ik denk het,' Antwoordde Perkamentus. 'Maar ik weet het niet zeker.'

'Hoe kon ik nu zo stom zijn?' Riep Harry. 'Nu wil ze vast niet meer met me uit.' Hij had zijn mond voorbijgepraat.

'Ga je met haar uit?' Vroeg Perkamentus. Harry knikte.

'Ben je… ben je verliefd op haar?' Harry's gezicht werd zo rood als een biet.

Perkamentus lachte. 'Ja, dus. Begrijp me niet verkeerd Harry, maar dat is niet echt goed.'

Harry keek Perkamentus verontwaardigd aan.

'Als Marten daar achter komt…' Harry begon boos te worden en stond op.

'Wat dan?!'

'Snap je het niet Harry? Als Marten Sarah ontvoert, dan slaat hij twee vliegen in één klap.

Dan heeft hij ons beiden in zijn macht.' Harry ging terug zitten. _Hij heeft gelijk_.

'Ik moet nadenken.' Zei Perkamentus. 'En ik denk dat jij en Sarah dat ook maar eens moeten doen. Dus ik geef jullie de hele middag vrij.' Harry stond op.

'Bedankt' zei hij en hij liep naar zijn slaapkamer.

'Ik zweer plechtig dat ik snode plannen heb.' De kaart van Zweinstein kwam tevoorschijn. Sarah zat buiten onder de oude eik. 'Snode plannen uitgevoerd.' En hij stopte de kaart terug in zijn hutkoffer.

'Het spijt me.' Zei Harry en hij plofte naast Sarah in het gras.

'Ik had het moeten weten, sorry.' Sarah keek hem met betraande ogen aan.

'Je kon het niet weten.' Zei ze.

'Wil je nog steeds met me naar Zweinsveld?' Vroeg hij.

'Ja, natuurlijk.' Zei ze. 'Waarom zou ik dat niet willen?'

'Omdat ik me als een ongelofelijke zak heb gedragen.'

'Vergeven en vergeten.'

'Je bent bang, hé?' Harry wist dat hij bang zou zijn in zo een situatie.

'Ja.' Zei Sarah. 'Als Voldemort een manier vindt om mij te ontvoeren heeft hij Perkamentus in zijn macht. En wat dan? Wat gebeurt er dan met Zweinstein? En met al die onschuldige dreuzels?' Ze keek hem vragend aan. Hij beantwoordde haar vragen door zijn arm om haar heen te leggen. _Ze maakt zich zorgen om Zweinstein en om dreuzels. Ze is niet bang door wat er met haar kan gebeuren, ze denkt eerst aan de als Sirius. _Sarah legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder.

'Harry?' Vroeg ze na 5 minuutjes. 'Beloof je me als er… als ik ontvoerd word door Voldemort, je hier blijft en me niet gaat zoeken?' Ze keek hem recht in de ogen. Hij smolt bijna. 'Ik wil niet dat jou iets overkomt. Dus, beloof je het?'

'Zoiets kun je me toch niet vragen?' Zei hij, 'Moet ik dan gewoon afwachten en niets doen? Dat kun je niet menen!'

_Dan maar op de harde manier_. 'Beloof het me of ik ga niet mee naar Zweinsveld.'

'Wat?!' Harry dacht na. 'Oké, ik beloof het.'

Sarah was blij dat ze haar zin had gekregen en vleide zich tegen Harry aan.

'Heeft Ron Hermelien al uitgevraagd?' Vroeg Harry.

'Nee, nog altijd niet.' Harry had Sarah verteld over hun spelletje doen, durven of waarheid.

'Hij heeft niet veel tijd meer, straks vraag iemand anders haar.' Zei ze.

'Ik denk dat we hem een klein duwtje in de rug moeten geven.'

'Daar ben ik het helemaal mee eens.' Zo bleven ze nog een tijdje zitten babbelen, Sarah tegen Harry gevleid met haar hoofd op zijn schouders en Harry's arm om haar heen geslagen. Harry vond het leuk, dat ze zo dicht bij hem zat. Hij kon elke ademhaling, elke beweging van haar voelen. Hij wou dat de middag nooit eindigde. Jammer genoeg, blijft de tijd niet stilstaan.

'De lessen zijn gedaan. Zullen we maar naar de leerlingenkamer gaan?' Vroeg Sarah.

Harry knikte en ze stonden recht.

'En waar hebben jullie gezeten?' Vroeg Hermelien bezorgt toen ze de leerlingenkamer binnenkwamen.

'Buiten.' Zei Harry alsof er niets aan de hand was.

'We hebben de namiddag vrij gekregen, Hermelien.' Zei Sarah.

'Dus we hebben niet gespijbeld, oké.' Hermelien leek niet gerustgesteld.

'Ze werd echt krankzinnig toen jullie niet kwamen opdagen voor bezweringen.' Fluisterde Ron tegen Harry. 'Ze dacht dat jullie ontvoerd waren ofzo.' Bij het woord _ontvoerd_ viel Harry van zijn stoel.

'Gaat het wel?' Vroeg Sarah bezorgt.

'Het is niets, gewoon een wankele stoel.' Verzon Harry vlug.

'Ik denk dat het tijd is om Ron een duwtje in zijn rug te geven.' Fluisterde hij in haar oor.

'Zeg, Hermelien. Ik vroeg me af, aangezien ik met Harry ga. Met wie ga jij eigenlijk naar Zweinsveld?' Zei Sarah nonchalant.

'Daar had ik nog niet aan gedacht.' Ron zag dat dit zijn kans was.

'Misschien kun je met mij gaan.' Zei hij. 'Ik bedoel Harry gaat met Sarah en anders moet ik ook maar alleen gaan.' Hermelien keek hem weifelend aan.

'Goed.' Zei ze. Ron had haar niet eens gehoord.

'… maar als je niet wilt, begrijp ik het wel hoor, dan ga ik wel alleen.'

'Ron!' Schreeuwde Hermelien. Ron hield op met babbelen.

'Ik zei _goed_.' Ron keek haar verbaasd aan. Dit had hij niet verwacht.

'Nou, oké.' Mompelde hij en hij liep de trap op naar de jongensslaapzaal.

'Wauw.' Zei Sarah. 'Ik had echt niet gedacht dat je ja zou zeggen, Hermelien.'

'Waarom niet?'

'Wel, ik dacht gewoon niet dat jij met Ron zou willen uitgaan.'

'Uitgaan? Hij vroeg me gewoon om dat hij anders alleen moest gaan.'

'Droom maar verder Hermelien, droom maar verder.' Sarah stond op en ging naast Harry bij het haardvuur zitten. 'Opdracht voltooit.' Zei ze.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

**Hoofdstuk 6 Zweinsveld**

De volgende dagen verliepen rustig en al snel was het zaterdag. Harry had om één uur in de leerlingenkamer afgesproken met Sarah. Ron en Hermelien zouden pas een uurtje later vertrekken. Na het ontbijt was Sarah onmiddellijk naar boven gegaan om haar klaar te maken. En Hermelien was meegegaan om haar te helpen. Sarah stond nu voor de spiegel en was haar kleding aan het kiezen.

'Wat dacht je van dit?' Ze had een blauwe trui aan die tot aan haar navel reikte en een donkerblauwe jeansbroek.

'Sexy.' Zei Hermelien.

'Echt? Dan wordt dit het.' En ze begon aan haar make-up.

'Ik snap niet waarom je al die moeite doet.' Sarah deed net haar blonde haren in een staart.

'Welke moeite?' Vroeg ze.

'Jij zou juist wat meer moeite moeten doen.' En ze stapte op Hermelien af met haar magische ontkruller.

'Voila,' zei ze na 10 minuutjes. 'Een meesterwerk.'

Hermelien stond op en keek in de spiegel.

'Ik heb je kleren voor je klaargelegd.' En ze wees op een wit hemdje,een roze t-shirtje en een jeansbroek. 'Ik zou je graag nog helpen maar ik moet gaan want Harry staat waarschijnlijk op me te wachten.' En Sarah liep de trap af naar de leerlingenkamer. Harry stond inderdaad al op haar te wachten.

'Je ziet er stralend uit.'

'Dank je.' Ze stak haar arm door de zijne.

'Zullen we?'

Op weg naar Zweinsveld kon Harry zijn ogen niet van haar afhouden. Ze zag er zo sexy uit!

'Zo, waar zullen we eens heen gaan?'

'De drie bezemstelen?' Stelde Harry voor.

Ze liepen de drie bezemstelen binnen, Sarah ging op zoek naar een leeg plekje en Harry liep naar de toog om twee boterbiertje te bestellen. Ze dronken van hun boterbiertjes en kletsen wat.

'Je speelt echt goed.'Zei Sarah toen ze het over Zwerkbal hadden.

'Hoe weet jij dat?'

'Ik woensdag gekeken toen je aan het trainen was.'

'Dus je bespioneert me nog ook?' Grapte Harry.

'Maar nee, spioneren zoiets zou ik toch nooit doen? Ik ben meer een stalkertype.'

Harry die net een slok van zijn boterbier wou nemen, verslikte zich van het lachen.

Nadat ze hun boterbiertjes op hadden gedronken, liepen ze wat door de winkelstraat.

Na een uurtje wandelen trok Harry Sarah mee.

'Kom mee, ik wil je iets tonen.' Hij stopte bij het Krijsende Krot.

'Wat is dat?'

'Het Krijsende Krot.' Antwoordde Harry.

'Gezellig huisje.'

'Jouw vader kwam hier vaak.'

'Waarom?'

'Je weet toch dat Remus een weerwolf is.' Sarah knikte.

'Toen hij nog op school zat werd hij op volle maan hierheen gebracht. Jouw vader en mijn vader waren zijn beste vrienden. Toen ze erachter kwamen dat hij een weerwolf was, besloten ze faunaat te worden.'

'Was mijn vader een faunaat?'

'Ja, net als mijn vader. Hij kon veranderen in een grote zwarte hond.'

'Wow.' Zei Sarah vol bewondering.

'Ja, daarom noemden ze hem Sluipvoet.'

Ze hoorden voetstappen in de verte.

'Wat… was jouw vader?'

'Een hert. Ze noemden hem Gaffel.'

'Wel wel, wie hebben wie hier? Potter en Zwarts!' Riep Malfidus.

Sarah werd knalrood. 'Zwarts?! Jij bent een Zwarts?' Dat had Malfidus niet gedacht.

'Rot op, Malfidus!' Zei Harry en hij trok Sarah van hem weg. Ze liepen terug naar Zweinstein en gingen onder de oude eik zitten.

'Morgen weet de hele school het.' Zei Sarah.

'Dat zijn zorgen voor morgen.' Antwoordde Harry. Hij haalde iets uit zijn jaszak.

'Hier, voor jou.' En hij gaf haar een klein zwart doosje.

'Wat mooi! Dat had je niet moeten doen, Harry.' In het doosje zat een zilveren kettinkje.

'Ik weet dat ik het niet had hoeven doen, maar ik wou het doen.' Hij nam het kettinkje en deed het om haar hals. Een klein rood hartje lichtte op.

'Och.' Zuchtte Sarah.

Ze keek Harry diep in de ogen. 'Ik heb echt een leuke dag gehad, Harry.'

Ze schoof wat dichterbij. 'Ik heb me in tijden niet meer zo geamuseerd.' Antwoordde hij.

Hij legde voorzichtig zijn arm om haar heen. Ze beefde. 'Heb je het koud?' Vroeg hij bezorgt.

'Een beetje.' Zei ze met trillende stem. Harry deed zijn jas uit en legde hem over haar schouders. 'Bedankt.' Haar lippen zagen blauw van de koude. Hun hoofden kwamen langzaam bij elkaar. Haar lippen waren nog maar een nanometer van de zijne verwijderd. Hij kuste haar zachtjes. Ze kuste voorzichtig terug. Zo begonnen ze zachtjes te kussen, maar als snel vonden hun tongen elkaar.

'Misschien moeten we beter terug gaan naar het kasteel.' Zei Harry na een uurtje zoenen. Het was ondertussen al donker geworden. Ze liepen hand in hand naar het kasteel. _Hopelijk heeft Hermelien net zo'n leuke dag gehad als ik._

'Toen gingen we naar Zachirius en…' Hermelien was uitgebreid aan het vertellen over haar dag met Ron, Sarah lag op haar bed naar het plafond te staren.

'Hé, luister je eigenlijk wel?' Hermelien was op Sarah's bed gaan zitten.

'Ik ben verliefd.' Zuchtte Sarah.

'Aaaaaah.' Gilde Hermelien. 'Vertel! Wat is er gebeurt?'

Sarah ging recht zitten en begon te vertellen.

Harry kwam uit de douche, hij grijnsde nog steeds. Die koude douche had niet veel geholpen, hij kon alleen maar aan Sarah denken.

'Wat is er nu gebeurd?' Vroeg Ron. Harry was rechtstreeks naar de douches gegaan en had nog niets verteld, tot grote ergernis van Ron die wou weten waarom Harry zo grijnsde.

'I don't kiss and tell.' Was Harry's antwoord.

'Hebben jullie gekust?' Riep Ron. 'En hoe was het?'

'Alsof ik een stukje van de hemel proefde.'

'Eh, is dat positief of negatief?'

'Héél erg positief.' Harry liet zich op zijn bed vallen.

'Jij hebt het goed te pakken, jongen.' Ron ging naast Harry zitten.

'Ik weet het.' Harry had zich nog nooit zo gevoeld.

'Hebben jullie nu verkering?' Daar had hij zelfs nog niet aan gedacht.

'Geen idee.' Hij zuchtte diep. 'Hoe was jou date met Hermelien?'

'Het was geen date.' Harry keek niet-begrijpend naar Ron.

'We zijn gewoon naar Zweinsveld geweest. Als _vrienden_.'

'Ron, jij wou niet gewoon als vrienden gaan, ofwel?'

'Ik weet het niet Harry. Ik ben al blij dat ze de hele dag niet tegen me geschreeuwd heeft.' Ron kroop in zijn bed. 'Ik ga slapen Harry.'

'Slaapwel.' Zei Harry en hij kroop ook onder de wol.


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

**Hoofdstuk 7: Dreams vs. Reality.**

'_Crucio!'_

'_Aaaaaaaaaah.' Sarah schreeuwde het uit van de pijn._

_Harry wou haar helpen maar hij kon alleen maar toekijken._

_Voldemort had zijn toverstok opnieuw op Sarah gericht._

'_Avad…'_

'_Wacht!' Perkamentus kwam op Voldemort afgelopen._

'_Ik geef me over Marten, laat het meisje gaan.'_

_Voldemort glimlachtte breed._

'_Dacht je nou werkelijk dat ik haar zou laten gaan?'_

_Hij richtte zijn toverstok voor de derde keer op Sarah._

'_AVADA KEDAVRA!'_

_Een groene flits._

Hij werd hijgend wakker. Zijn litteken brandde verschrikkelijk.

'Het was maar een nachtmerrie.' Zei hij om zichzelf gerust te stellen.

'Gewoon een nachtmerrie.'

'Is de schone slaper eindelijk wakker?' Sarah kwam de kamer binnen. Ze liep naar Harry en gaf hem een zachte kus op de lippen.

'Goedemorgen, Harry.' Fluisterde ze. Harry trok haar naar zich toe en gaf haar een lange, vurige kus. Hij wou zeker zijn dat ze geen spook was.

'Waaraan heb ik dat verdient?'

'Waar zijn Ron en Hermelien?' Vroeg hij vlug om haar vraag te ontwijken.

'Die zijn al naar de Grote Zaal voor de lunch.'

'Lunch?! Hoe laat is het al?'

'Half één, slaapkopje van me.'

Sarah wachtte in de leerlingenkamer totdat Harry zich aangekleed had en ze gingen samen naar de Grote Zaal. Na de lunch liepen ze samen met Ron en Hermelien naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor.

'Zo, zo Potter. Ik had nooit gedacht jou hand in hand te zien lopen met de dochter van een moordenaar.' Malfidus, Korzel en Kwast versperden hen de weg.

'Mijn vader is geen moordenaar.' Siste Sarah.

'Bedoel je niet _was_?' Harry keek Malfidus woedend aan.

'Ik zou maar opletten met wat je zegt, Malfidus. Want Perkamentus is namelijk haar voogd.' Zei Ron. Sarah werd lijkwit en Harry kon Ron wel slaan.

'Perkamentus is haar voogd… dit verhaal zal nog meer opbrengen dan ik had gehoopt.' Malfidus draaide zich om en Korzel en Kwast volgden zijn voorbeeld.

Geen van de vier zei een woord tot ze aan de Dikke Dame kwamen.

'Kraaienpootjes' Zei Hermelien en ze gingen de leerlingenkamer binnen. Ze liepen naar twee lege zetels bij het haardvuur en gingen zitten. Harry legde zijn arm om Sarah heen.

'Wat nu?' Vroeg hij.

'Als Malfidus dat verhaal echt aan de profeet verkoopt, zitten we met een probleem.' Merkte Hermelien op.

'Laten we dus hopen dat hij maar een grapje maakte.' Zei Ron.

'Malfidus maakt geen grapjes, Ron.' Antwoordde Sarah doodserieus.

En inderdaad de volgende ochtend stond in grote letters op de voorpagina van de ochtendprofeet:

PERKAMENTUS IS VOOGD VAN DE DOCHTER VAN SIRIUS ZWARTS.

_Het meisje heeft de jongen die bleef leven nu al in haar macht._ Lees meer p 4-6.

'Ik wist niet dat jij Harry in jou macht had, Sarah.' Grapte Ginny.

En paar leerlingen vonden het artikel lachwekkend, maar de meeste keken angstig naar Sarah.

Sarah zelf zag eruit alsof ze ging flauwvallen. De ochtendpost arriveerde en de meeste uilen lieten hun brief bij Sarah vallen.

'Ik denk niet dat dit fanmail is.' Zei Hermelien terwijl ze één van de brieven opende.

Een pikzwart uiltje ging op Sarah's schouder zitten.

'Hé, Cosmo! Waar heb jij gezeten jongen?' Sarah nam de brief uit de klauwen van Cosmo.

_**Ik weet nu wie en waar je bent.**_

Sarah wou roepen, tieren of weglopen maar ze kon alleen maar naar het briefje in handen staren.

'Wie weet wie en waar je bent?' Ron had over haar schouder meegelezen.

Hermelien nam het briefje uit haar handen. 'Sarah, van wie is dat briefje?' Vroeg ze bang.

Sarah deed haar mond open, maar de woorden wilden er niet uitkomen.

'We moeten iets doen.' Zei Harry nadat ook hij het briefje had gelezen.

'Afwachten.' Sarah leek haar stem weer terug te krijgen.

'Ik haat dat woord.' Antwoordde Harry.

'Denk je dat ik het leuk vind, Harry?' Harry keek Sarah ontzet aan. Zij had het er vast nog moeilijker mee.

'Ik wou alleen maar zeggen dat ik het erg vind dat ik je niet kan helpen.'

'Ow.'

'Zolang we op Zweinstein zijn kan haar niets gebeuren, Harry. Dus je moet je geen zorgen maken.' Deelde Hermelien mee.

'Ze heeft gelijk.' Antwoordde Sarah. Maar Harry was niet gerustgesteld.

'Maar…'

'We moeten opschieten of we komen nog te laat voor geschiedenis van de toverkunst.' Merkte Ron op. Ron, Hermelien en Sarah stonden recht maar Harry bleef zitten.

'Ga maar al. Ik... euh…ik moet nog iets opzoeken in de bilbliotheek.' En hij liep weg.

'Wat gaat hij nou doen?' Vroeg Hermelien.

'Geen idee. Maar ik ben zeker dat hij niet naar de bibliotheek gaat.' Antwoordde Sarah.

Harry liep naar buiten, hij was op weg naar Hagrid's hutje.

'Hagrid, ik ben het, Harry. Ik moet je spreken.' De deur ging open.

'Mot je niet in je les zen, Harry?'

'Eigenlijk wel, maar dat er niet toe. Ik moet je over iets spreken.' Harry ging binnen.

'Ga zitten.' Harry plofte neer in de grote zetel en Hagrid ging tegenover hem zitten.

'Zo, over wat wil je praten? Heeft het iets te maken met jeweetwel?'

'Ja. Nee. Misschien.'

'Maak een keus Harry.'

'Ja, onrechtstreeks heeft het Voldemort te maken.'

'Met wie of wat heeft het dan rechtstreeks te maken?'

'Sirius dochter, Sarah.'

'Gaat het over dat artikel in de krant? Daar mot je je niks van aantrekken. Ze hebben toch al eerder zo van die stomme verhalen over jou verzonnen.'

'Het is niet verzonnen. Sommige dingen zijn waar.'

'Ze heeft je toch niet echt in je macht, Harry?'

'Hagrid nee! Hoe kun je zoiets denken.'

'Wat is precies je probleem, Harry?'

'Ze heeft vanmorgen een brief gekregen en ze loopt groot gevaar.'

'Harry, je hebt echt al genoeg aan je hoofd zonder dat je de problemen van één of ander meisje erbij neemt. Ze kan zichzelf wel redden.'

'Ze is niet één of ander meisje Hagrid!'

'O, nee?'

'Nee, want ik…ik geef om haar.'

'Tja, dat verandert natuurlijk de hele situatie.'

'Vertel mij wat.' Harry zuchtte diep.

'Misschien is het beter als je gewoon afwacht.' Harry kreunde.

'Hoe kan ik afwachten als Voldemort haar elk moment kan ontvoeren of zelfs vermoorden.' Voila het was eruit. Zijn droom flitste door zijn hoofd.

'Waarom zou ie haar vermoorden?'

'Ik weet het niet maar vannacht droomde ik dat ze vermoord werd.'

'Dat was gewoon een nachtmerrie, Harry.'

'Mijn nachtmerries zijn nooit gewoon.' Daar kon Hagrid niets op terug zeggen.

'Toch mot je gewoon afwachten en probeer er zoveel mogelijk te zijn voor haar. Ze kan je steun vast goed gebruiken.' Harry knikte met tegenzin.

'En nu ga je beter terug naar je les.' Ze stonden op en liepen naar de deur.

'Bedankt Hagrid.' En Harry liep naar de serres voor Kruidenkunde.

'Waar was je? En durf niet de bibliotheek te antwoorden. Ik weet dat je daar niet was.' Sarah's stem klonk ongerust.

'Gewoon ergens.'

'Gewoon ergens? Ik was doodongerust, Harry.'

Harry moest onvrijwillig grijnzen. _Ze is bezorgd om me._

'Je moet je geen zorgen over mij maken,Sarah. Ik kan heus wel voor mezelf zorgen.'

'Juffrouw Sarah…'

'U hoort juffrouw Zwarts te zeggen, mevrouw Stronk.' Zei Belinda.

'O. Juist ja. Juffrouw Zwarts en jongeheer Potter zouden jullie zo vriendelijk willen zijn om jullie problemen buiten mijn les te bespreken.' Sarah en Harry knikten.

Sarah en Harry liepen hand in hand de les uit.

'Hé, Harry! Wacht.' Ernst Marsman kwam op hen toegelopen.

'Ik moet je spreken. Alleen.' Sarah rolde met haar ogen.

'Waarom…'

'Omdat hij me niet vertrouwd.' Onderbrak Sarah Harry. 'Maar ik vind het niet erg, hoor. Ik moet toch nog even naar de bibliotheek.' Zei ze op een sarcastisch toontje.

Ze liep naar het kasteel.

'Ik was bij Hagrid!' Riep Harry haar na. Sarah draaide zich om en er verscheen een glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze wierp haar een kushandje toe en ging het kasteel binnen. Harry was blij dat hij het had verteld.

'Ze heeft je echt in je macht, hé.' Vroeg Ernst. 'Ik kon het eerst niet geloven, maar nu…'

'Hoe bedoel je?'

'Tijdens Kruidenkunde wou je het haar niet vertellen en nu zeg je het toch.'

'Hoe weet jij dat…'

'Jullie waren niet echt aan het fluisteren, Harry.'

'Ik vind het gewoon niet leuk om geheimen voor haar te hebben, tijdens Kruidenkunde was ik gewoon wat aan het plagen. Daarom heeft ze me nog niet in haar macht.'

'Misschien besef je het zelf niet, maar ze is een Zwarts, Harry.'

'Nou én?' Ernst begaf zich op heel erg dun ijs.

'Wel, die hebben niet echt een goede reputatie en de appel valt meestal niet ver van de boom.'

Harry kon het niet meer aanhoren. 'Klep dicht, Ernst!' En hij ging naar het kasteel.


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

**Hoofdstuk 8 **

Hij ging rechtstreeks naar de jongensslaapzaal. Toen hij de kamer binnenkwam, zag hij Sarah op zijn bed zitten. Ze zat door zijn fotoboek te bladeren en er liep tranen over haar wangen.

'Sarah, is er iets?' Hij legde bezorgd zijn arm om haar heen. Hij keek naar de foto's. Zijn peetvader glimlachte naar hem.

'Ik kan het niet geloven, dat dat mijn… mijn…'

'Je mag die foto hebben, hoor.'

'Echt?'

'Tuurlijk, ik heb er nog genoeg.' Ze glimlachte door haar tranen heen.

'Bedankt.' Ze staarden een tijdje naar de foto.

'Sarah…'

'Ja, Harry?'

'Ik weet niet echt hoe ik je het moet vragen, maar euhm…. Hebben wij ve…ver…verkering?'

'Ik weet het niet. Wil je dat wij ve… verkering hebben?'

'Natuurlijk wil ik dat!' Sarah bloosde. 'Ik bedoel, waarom zou ik dat niet willen?'

'Betekent dat, dat wij nu verkering hebben?' Harry moest even slikken.

'Ik denk het wel.' Sarah keek het met grote ogen aan.

'Je hebt me waarschijnlijk net, het gelukkigste meisje van de wereld gemaakt.'

Harry kuste haar vol op de mond. Ze bleven een tijdje zoenen totdat Simon en Marcel binnenkwamen. Sarah werd knalrood, ze gaf Harry nog een kus en liep toen de kamer uit met Sirius' foto in haar handen geklemd.

'We stoorden toch niet, Harry?' Zei Simon met een grijns op zijn gezicht.

'Hoe kom je daar nou bij?' Antwoordde Harry met een nog grotere grijns.

'Ze heeft toch geen liefdesdrank op je gebruikt, hé?'

'Nee, Marcel en we hebben verkering, dus ik zou voortaan maar opletten met wat je zegt.'

'Wat waren jullie eigenlijk aan het doen?' Vroeg Simon.

Harry gooide een kussen naar zijn hoofd. 'Gaat je niets aan.'

'Wat zijn we toch vrolijk. Met het verkeerde been uit _bed_ gestapt?' Een tweede kussen vloog in Simons richting.

Sarah stormde de meisjeskamer binnen, Hermelien was nergens te bekennen. _Waar zit ze?_ Ze liep terug naar de leerlingenkamer en keek voor de derde keer goed rond. _Niet bij het haardvuur, niet aan de tafels, daar ligt alleen een gigantische stapel boeken, niet bij… Wacht eens even! Een gigantische stapel boeken…_ Ze draaide zich om en stapte naar het tafeltje, dat vol lag met boeken en inderdaad achter die stapel zat Hermelien.

'Hermelien! Ik moet je iets vertellen.' Hermelien verschoot zich een ongeluk.

'Wat is er?'

'Niet hier. Boven.'

Sarah sloeg de deur van de meisjesslaapzaal dicht.

'We hebben verkering.'

'Wie?'

'Ik en Harry natuurlijk, gekkie.' Hermeliens mond viel open van verbazing.

'Je maakt een grapje.'

'Ik maak geen grapje.' Zei Sarah doodserieus.

'Ik…ik. Wauw!' Sarah grijnsde breed.

'Ik weet het.'

'Nou, proficiat juffrouw Zwarts of moet ik zeggen juffrouw Potter?'

Hermelien stak haar hand uit.

'Wat doe je?' Sarah staarde naar Hermeliens hand.

'Jou feliciteren natuurlijk, dat hoort toch zo?'

'Weet ik veel, ik heb nog nooit verkering gehad. Jijwel misschien?'

'Bijna, twee jaar geleden met Viktor Kruml.'

'Viktor Kruml?! Dé zoeker van het Bulgaarse zwerkbalteam? You go girl.'

'Ik zei bijna.'

'Waarom bijna?'

'Ik heb geweigerd.'

'Je zei nee? Tegen dé Viktor Kruml? Waar zat je met je gedachten?'

'Bij het feit dat hij niet echt naast de deur woont misschien, Of dat hij veel ouder is én hij…'

'Oké, het is al goed. Je hoeft me geen hele redevoering te geven. Maar toch dé Viktor Kruml…' Hermelien haalde haar schouders op.

'Moet jij zo nodig zeggen, juffrouw dé Harry Potter.'

'Ik heb tenminste ja gezegd.' Antwoordde Sarah. 'Maar dat had niks te maken met het feit dat hij dé Harry Potter is.' Voegde ze er nog aan toe.

Toen Ron de jongensslaapzaal binnenkwam, waren Simon en Harry nog steeds met kussens naar elkaar aan het gooien.

'Wat is hier aan de hand?'

Maar voor Harry kon antwoorden zei Simon; 'Harry en Sarah hebben verkering.' Waardoor hij nog een kussen tegen hem aan kreeg.

Ron grijnsde breed. 'Goed gedaan, Harry!'

'Ik snap niet waarom je blij bent, Ron. Sarah heeft duidelijk een liefdesdrankje gebruikt.'

'Marcel! Ik had gewaarschuwd, nog één keer zo'n opmerking en ik… ik. Ik weet nog niet wat ik dan ga doen, maar ik kan je verzekeren; het zal niets leuks zijn.'

Marcel zweeg en staarde naar zijn schoenen.

'Zo'n meisje als Sarah heeft geen liefdesdrankjes nodig, Marcel.' Legde Simon uit.

'Die draait elke jongen zo om haar vinger.'

'En ik denk.' Zei Harry. 'Dat jij nog niet genoeg kussen tegen je hoofd hebt gehad.'

En hij gooide twee kussens in Simons gezicht.

'Je kan een een man op het hoofd slaan met een kussen, maar zelfs dat zal zijn woordenstroom niet sussen.' Zei Simon op een zangerige toon.

'Zeveraar!' Riep Ron. Simon bukte zich vlug en het kussen dat Ron had gegooid miste hem op het nippertje.

'Gemist!' Lachte hij.

Sarah en Hermelien kwamen de kamer binnen.

'Hé jongens, komen jullie mee…' Hermelien keek de kamer rond. '…eten?'

'Wat is hier gebeurd?' Vroeg ze terwijl ze naar het slagveld van kapotte kussens en veren wees.

'Natuurlijk komen we eten.' Antwoordde Ron en de jongens liepen naar de deur.

'Jullie kunnen jullie kamer toch zo niet achterlaten?'

'Wil je wedden?' Zei Simon en hij liep samen met Ron en Marcel de trap af.

'Sanito.' Mompelde Hermelien en ze volgde hen.

Harry gaf Sarah een zachte kus.

'Ik heb nog geen honger.' Zei hij. 'Jij wel?'

'Niet echt, nee.'

Een kwartiertje later, gingen Harry en Sarah aan tafel zitten. Marcel keek Sarah raar aan.

'Is er iets, Marcel?' Vroeg Sarah bezorgt. 'Je bent zo stil.'

'Wel, eigenlijk…' Harry keek hem waarschuwend aan. Marcel zag hem niet.

'Ik vroeg me af of jij een liefdesdrankje kent?'

'Een liefdesdrankje? Sorry, daar kan ik je niet meehelpen. Waarom vraag je dat?'

'Laat maar.'

Toen Sarah 's avonds naar bed ging, lag er een doosje op haar kussen.

_Vast een cadeautje van Harry_. Ze deed het doosje open en vond een flesje met een briefje bij;

_**Drink dit op.**_

Sarah haalde haar schouders op. _Waarom niet?_ Ze dronk het flesje in een teug leeg.

Het smaakte best lekker. Toen werd alles rondom haar donkerder en donkerder tot het volledig zwart zag. Plots veranderde het in wit en toen zag ze vlekken. Overal vlekken, gele, groene en rode vlekken. _Ik word gek. _Ze duizelde en viel op de grond.

Hermelien kwam de meisjesslaapzaal binnen. Ze zag Sarah op de grond liggen.

'Sarah!' Gilde ze. 'Sarah, wordt wakker, wordt alsjeblief wakker.' Sarah reageerde niet.

'Dit is niet goed.' Huilde ze. Ze keek de kamer rond en zag het flesje en het briefje liggen.

_Dat handschrift! Waar had ze dat eerder gezien?_ 'Ik moet hulp halen.'

Ze stormde de trap af naar de leerlingenkamer. Harry en Ron zaten nog aan het haardvuur.

'Harry vlug! Sarah, is bewusteloos. Ik krijg haar niet wakker en ze heeft een soort drankje gedronken en…' Harry stond op en liep naar de trap van de meisjesslaapzaal.

'Ron, haal Perkamentus. Hermelien zorg ervoor dat die trap niet in een glijbaan verandert.'

Hermelien mompelde vlug een spreuk en Harry liep de trap op.

Sarah lag inderdaad op de grond, hij legde haar voorzichtig op haar bed.

Hermelien was hem gevolgd. 'Ron is op weg naar Perkamentus.'

'Oké. Wat zei je dat ze gedronken had?'

'Dit.' Hermelien toonde hem het flesje.

'Wat denk je dat erin zat?'

'Geen idee. Maar het zal niets goed zijn. Ik herkende daarnet het handschrift van het briefje, het is van Voldemort.' Harry's laatste sprankeltje hoop verdween in een oogopslag.

'Ze is toch niet dood?' Piepte hij.

'Nee, ze ademt nog.'

Harry zuchtte opgelucht.

'Voorlopig.'

Hij kreeg tranen in zijn ogen. _Dit kon gewoon niet. Eerst verloor hij Sirius en nu…Hij mocht Sarah niet kwijtgeraken._

'Waar blijft Perkamentus?'

'Ik ben er al. Geef me dat flesje eens Juffrouw Griffel.' Hermelien deed vlug wat hij vroeg.

Perkamentus snoof aan het flesje.

'Dit is niet goed.' Zei hij triest. 'Dit is helemaal niet goed.'


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

**Hoofdstuk 9**

'Wat voor drankje is het?' Vroeg Hermelien angstig.

'Een drankje waardoor je maanden, soms zelfs jaren bewusteloos kan geraken, tenzij…'

'Tenzij wat?'

'Dat weet ik niet meer, ik moet het gaan opzoeken. Ondertussen blijf jij beter bij haar, Harry.'

Harry pakte een stoel en nestelde zich naast Sarah's bed neer.

Toen de andere meisjes hun slaapzaal binnenkwamen keken ze verbaasd naar hem, maar ze zeiden niets en gingen slapen.

Toen Harry de volgende ochtend wakker werd, waren de anderen al naar de lessen. Hermelien had een ontbijt voor hem klaargezet met een briefje erbij waarop stond dat Perkamentus hem voorlopig vrijgegeven heeft. Harry begon te eten.

'_Help me, alsjeblieft help me!_' Hij dacht dat hij Sarah's stem hoorde. Maar dat kon niet ze lag nog steeds bewusteloos op haar bed.

'_Help me.'_ Hij hoorde de stem in zijn hoofd.

'_Sarah?'_

'_Harry, ben jij dat? Waar ben je?'_

'_Ik zit naast je.'_

'_Waarom kan ik je dan niet zien?'_

'_Omdat je bewusteloos op je bed ligt.'_

'_Hoe kan ik je dan horen?'_

'_Ik weet het niet. Ik denk dat we elkaars gedachten kunnen lezen.'_

'_Wat is er met me gebeurt?'_

'_Sarah, waarom heb je van dat drankje gedronken?'_

'_Was dat flesje niet van jou?'_

'_Nee, het was van Voldemort.'_

'_Harry, ik ben toch niet dood, hé?'_

'_Nee, je ademt nog.'_

'_Wat gaat er met mij gebeuren?'_

'_Perkamentus is een oplossing aan het zoeken.'_

'_En wat als hij die niet vind?'_

'_Zo mag je niet denken, hij zal een oplossing vinden. En totdat hij dat doet blijf ik bij jou.'_

'_Bedankt, Harry.'_

'_Zal ik aan Ron en Hermelien vertellen dat ik je kan horen in mijn hoofd?'_

'_Beter niet, straks denken ze nog dat je gek wordt.'_

'_En aan Perkamentus.'_

'_Misschien, maar laat hem eerst een oplossing zoeken, want ik wil niet eeuwig bewusteloos blijven.'_

'_Goed, ik zal wachten tot hij de oplossing heeft gevonden.'_

'_Over wat zullen we eens praten?'_

'_Wat dacht je van…'_

één week later

Perkamentus zijn bureau lag vol met boeken. Hij was non-stop aan het zoeken.

'Waar ligt dat boek toch?' Mompelde hij in zichzelf.

'Ha, hebbes!' Hij nam een klein zwart boekje uit een schuif en bladerde het door.

'_En toen dacht ik dat ik moest overgeven maar het was de snaai de in mijn mond zat!'_

'_Wauw, dus je had gewonnen.'_

'_Ja.'_

Harry was Sarah uitgebreid aan het vertellen over zijn allereerste zwerkbalwedstrijd.

Perkamentus kwam de kamer binnen.

'_Perkamentus is hier.'_

'_Echt! Dan heeft waarschijnlijk hij de oplossing gevonden.'_

'Harry, ik weet wat haar kan beter maken.'

'Echt?'

'_Hij heeft het gevonden.'_

'Ja, maar denk niet dat het mogelijk is.'

'Waarom niet?'

'Iemand moet haar gedachten kunnen lezen.'

'Professor ik moet u nog iets vertellen.'

'Wat moet je me vertellen, meneer Potter?'

'Ik kan met Sarah praten via mijn gedachten.'

'Dan klopt het toch …' Fluisterde Perkamentus.

'Dan klopt wat, professor?'

'Eerst Sarah genezen, ik zal de rest later wel uitleggen.'

'_Kan hij me genezen?'_

'_Ja.'_

'Goed, laten we beginnen. Harry ik wel dat je aan Sarah vraagt wat ze ziet.' Harry knikte.

'_Sarah wat zie je?'_

'_Uh…een soort van woestijn.'_

'Ze zegt dat ze een soort van woestijn ziet, professor.' Perkamentus keek in het kleine boekje.

'Oké, zeg haar dat ze moet denken aan Zweinstein, dat ze moet denken aan haar kamer.'

'_Sarah, Perkamentus zegt dat je moet denken aan Zweinstein en aan je kamer.'_

'_Zweinstein, mijn kamer…Hé ik zie het, ik zie mijn kamer.'_

'Ze ziet haar kamer.'

'Nu moet ze zichzelf op haar bed voorstellen.'

'_Je moet jezelf op je bed voorstellen.'_

'_Er gebeurt niets.'_

'_Probeer je goed te concentreren.'_

'_Ja, nu zie ik mezelf op mijn bed liggen.'_

'Ze ziet het, professor.'

'Uitstekend. Vervolgens moet ze gekust worden door haar ware liefde.'

'Ze moet WAT?'

'Je moet haar kussen, Harry en als je haar ware liefde bent zal ze waker worden.'

Harry slikte.

'Geen zorgen ik zal niet kijken.' Perkamentus liep de kamer uit.

'_Harry? Ben je daar nog?'_

'_Uh…ja'_

'_Aan wat moet ik nu denken?'_

'_Blijf aan die laatste gedacht denken.'_

'_Goed.'_

Harry bewoog zich over een bewusteloze Sarah.

_Laat mij alsjeblieft haar ware liefde zijn! Laat mij alsjeblieft haar ware liefde zijn!_

Hij kuste haar liefdevol op de lippen.

Sarah voelde haar bloed weer stromen, ze voelde haar hart weer kloppen,…

Ze deed langzaam haar ogen open. Harry kon wel dansen van vreugde.

'Je bent er weer!'

'Heb ik helemaal aan jou te danken.'

Perkamentus kwam weer binnen. 'Is de kust veilig?' Harry grijnsde.

'U moest nog wat uitleggen, professor.' Zei hij.

'Later, Harry. Laat Sarah eerst nog wat bijkomen. Later zal ik het jullie vertellen.'

Harry wou protesteren maar op dat moment kwam Hermelien binnen.

'Sarah! Je bent wakker!' Ze liep naar Sarah.

'Harry heeft me genezen.' Glimlachte ze.

'Harry? Bedoel je niet Perkamentus.'

Sarah schudde haar hoofd. Hermelien keek vragend naar Harry.

_Je moet haar kussen, Harry en als je haar ware liefde bent zal ze waker worden…Ik ben haar ware liefde! _

Perkamentus zag dat Harry het eindelijk door had.

'Wanneer ga je het haar vertellen?' Fluisterde hij tegen Harry.

'Kunt u ons morgen nog een dag vrij geven?' Fluisterde die terug.

'Natuurlijk, Sarah moet toch nog wat bekomen en het is beter dat er dan iemand bij haar is.'

'Morgen. Morgen ga ik het haar vertellen.'


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

**Hoofdstuk 10**

Sarah werd wakker, de slaapkamer was al leeg.

'O, nee ik heb met overslapen.' Kreunde Sarah.

Ze liep vlug naar beneden.

'En waar ga jij zo vlug heen?'

'Naar de lessen, waarom zit jij daar nog, Harry?'

'Je moet nog één dagje uitrusten van Perkamentus en ik moet op jou letten.'

Sarah duizelde even en Harry ving haar op.

'Gaat het?' Sarah knikte.

'Zie je wel dat je het nog wat rustig aan moet doen.'

'Misschien heb je gelijk.'

Harry ging in een zetel bij het haardvuur zitten. 'Kom ga zitten.' Hij klopte op het plekje naast hem. Sarah nestelde zich tegen hem aan.

'Wat zou ik toch moeten doen zonder jou?' Vroeg ze hem.

'Dan zou je heel erg ongelukkig zijn.' Hij gaf haar een kusje op haar neus.

'Waarom heeft Voldemort me dat drankje gestuurd?' Harry haalde zijn schouders op.

'Geen idee.'

'Hermelien zegt dat het een Doornus-Rosas drankje was.'

'Wat betekent dat?'

'Ze zei dat doornroosje ook een soortgelijk drankje binnenkreeg, via haar bloed.'

'Dat verklaart veel.'

'O, ja?'

_Hoe moet ik dit zeggen?_

'Perkamentus zei dat je…euh…dat je moest gekust worden door je ware liefde en dan zou je weer wakker worden. Net zoals de prins Doornroosje wakker kuste.'

Sarah keek hem aan. 'Ben jij mijn ware liefde?'

'Blijkbaar wel.'

'Hoe bedoel je blijkbaar wel? Vind je het niet leuk om mijn ware liefde te zijn?' Sarah sprong recht. 'Zoiets is niet niks, Harry!'

'Sarah, rustig! Straks val je weer flauw.'

Hij had gelijk want Sarah voelde zich weer duizelen.

'Waarom doe je net alsof je bezorgt om me bent?!'

'Ik doe niet net alsof, ik… ik.'

'Je wat, Harry?'

'Waarom ben je nu zo boos op mij. Ik heb toch niets verkeerd gedaan?'

_Waarom zegt hij het niet gewoon?_ Omdat hij niet echt om je geeft, antwoordde een stemmetje.

Sarah kreeg tranen in haar ogen. 'Laat me gewoon met rust!' Tierde ze en ze liep de trap op.

Halverwege voelde ze zich duizelig en ze viel.

Harry zei nog net op tijd een zweefspreuk om haar op te vangen.

Sarah zag lijkbleek van de schrik.

'Dank je, Harry.' Stotterde ze.

'Geen dank.'

Ze legde haar armen om zijn nek en begon te huilen. Harry wist niet hoe hij moest reageren.

'Het spijt me, dat ik zo gemeen tegen je was. Ik ben gewoon in de war en …'

'Het geeft niet. Ik ben zelf ook in de war. Waarom ga je niet even liggen. Op mijn bed, zo kan ik je in de gaten houden. Want die trap kan ik niet opgaan zonder dat hij in een glijbaan verandert.'

'Goed.'

Harry hielp Sarah de trap op en legde haar voorzichtig op zijn bed.

'Je bent veel te lief voor mij, Harry.'

'Jij verdient alleen het beste.' Sarah bloosde.

'Daarnet wou ik je vertellen dat…'

Sarah keek hem hoopvol aan.

'Ik hou van je.' _Zo, het was eruit_.

'Eindelijk.' Zuchtte Sarah. 'Ik hou ook van jou, Harry.'

Sarah trok Harry bovenop zich en kuste hem vurig.

'Ik dacht al dat je niet om me gaf.'

'Sarah, ik geef zoveel om jou, dat ik… mijn leven voor je zou geven.'

'Vergeet je belofte niet!'

'Je verwachtte toch niet dat ik me daaraan ging houden?'

'Harry ik geef ook veel om jou en ik wil niet dat je iets overkomt. Dus beloof me dat… dat je voorzichtig bent.'

'Voor jou…alles.'

Hij kuste haar diep en innig. Sarah leek plotseling te beseffen dat ze op zijn bed lagen en ze sprong recht waardoor Harry met een harde klap op de grond viel.

'Auw!'

'O, sorry. Gaat het?'

Harry knikte. 'Waarom sprong je plots recht.'

'Nou ja, we lagen op je bed te kussen. Stel dat Perkamentus ineens binnenkwam, wat zou hij dan denken?'

'Dat wij een paar gezonde tieners zijn.' Grijnsde Harry.

'Harry! Ik meen het.'

'Ik grapte maar wat.'

'Dat weet ik maar toch…'

Net op dat moment kwam Perkamentus binnen. Harry verschoot, _wat als hij 5 minuten eerder was binnengekomen?_

'Hoe gaat het met je Sarah?'

'Goed. Zeer goed.' Zei Sarah.

'Heb je het haar al verteld?' Fluisterde hij tegen Harry. Harry knikte.

'Oké, dan ga ik maar eens. Vergeet niet dat ze veel moet rusten, hé Harry.'

Perkamentus had pretlichtjes in zijn ogen.

'Zou hij ons gezien hebben?' Vroeg Sarah.

'Ik denk het wel, maar hij vond het zo te horen niet echt erg.'

'Misschien moeten we in het vervolg zulke dingen, ergens anders doen…'

'Ik weet een plekje, kom mee.' Hij nam Sarah haar hand vast.

'Nu?'

'Voor mij hoeft het niet per se nu, als jij nog wat wil rusten…'

Sarah geeuwde. 'Ik denk dat ik nog wat ga rusten.'

Ze liet zich op Harry's bed vallen.

Harry keek naar Sarah, die lag te slapen. Ze zag er zo lief uit!

Ron kwam binnen. 'Het is lunchtijd.' Zei hij luid.

'Sssst!' Maar het was al te laat, Sarah werd wakker.

'Wat doet zij hier?'

'Ik _was_ aan het slapen, Ron!'

'In onze slaapkamer?'

'Het is al goed! Ik ben al weg!' Sarah stond op.

'Nee, blijven liggen, jij!' Beval Harry. 'En slapen!'

Sarah gehoorzaamde en ging terug liggen.

Ron was ondertussen al naar zijn bed gesloft.

'Waarom doe je zo grof tegen Sarah? Is er iets?'

'Hermelien. Ze stond zomaar te flirten met één of andere sukkel uit Ravenklauw.'

'Flirten? Hermelien?'

'Ja.'

'Hermelien flirt niet zomaar, Ron. Ze vroeg vast wat uitleg over de les of over een huistaak.' Zei Sarah.

'Slapen, zei ik!' Beval Harry opnieuw. Hij draaide zich terug naar Ron.

'Maar Sarah heeft wel gelijk. Hermelien zou nooit flirten.' Vervolgde hij.

'Dat zei ik niet, Harry. Ik zei dat ze niet zomaar zou flirten, niet dat ze nooit zou flirten.'

Sarah ging op Harry's schoot zitten. Ron keek verbaasd naar het stelletje.

'Perkamentus zei dat je moest uitrusten.' Fluisterde Harry.

'Je weet zelf dat hij dat niet meende, daarbij ik ben _helemaal_ uitgerust.' Antwoordde ze.

Hermelien stormde binnen.

'Pieter heeft me uitgevraagd!'

'Wat?!' Riepen Ron, Harry en Sarah in koor.

'Ik weet het. Fantastisch gewoon! We gaan vrijdagavond naar de astronomietoren.'

Hermelien kende duidelijk niets van die torens reputatie.

'Die laat er ook geen gras over groeien.' Mompelde Ron.

'Zei je iets, Ron?' Ron schudde zijn hoofd.

'Hermelien…' Zei Harry voorzichtig.

'…Weet jij wel wat de meesten doen op dates in de Astronomietoren?'

'Naar de sterren kijken?'

'Denk je dat echt? Dan ben je wel erg naïef, Hermelien!' Schreeuwde Ron.

'Bedoel je…?'

Harry en Ron knikten.

'Ik kan niet geloven dat jullie me zoiets willen wijsmaken! Kunnen jullie niet gewoon blij voor me zijn?' Ze liep naar de deur. 'De lessen begin over een kwartier Ron.' En ze was weg.

'Lap, ik moet nog eten!' Ron haastte zich naar de Grote Zaal.

Sarah zat nog steeds op Harry's schoot.

'Weet jij in welk jaar Pieter zit?' Vroeg hij.

'Het laatste, waarom?'

'Hij weet vast dat ze nog maagd is.'

'Wat heeft dat er mee te maken?'

'Een paar laatstejaars hebben een weddenschap tegen elkaar, wie de meeste meisjes ontmaagd heeft aan het eind van het schooljaar, wint een zak galjoenen.'

'Dat is walgelijk! De eerste keer moet speciaal zijn en romantisch. Het hoort betekenis te hebben en niet gewoon voor een zak galjoenen.'

'Jij hebt er precies al over nagedacht.' Sarah bloosde.

'Jij niet misschien?' _Dat kon hij niet ontkennen._

'Sinds ik jou ken, meer dan één keer.'

'Ik voel me gevleid, Harry. Maar ik… ben daar nog niet klaar voor.'

'Ik kan wachten.'

'Dus… dat plekje waar je me wou heen brengen was niet de Astronomietoren?'

'Nee, natuurlijk niet! Ik zal het je tonen als je wat uitgerust bent.'

Sarah sprong van zijn schoot. 'Ik ben uitgerust!'

'Oké, dan gaan we nu.' Harry liep naar zijn koffer en haalde zijn ontzichtsbaarheidsmantel eruit en stopte de Sluipwegwijzer in zijn zak.

'Waarom neem je een stuk perkament mee?'

'Leg ik je later wel uit. Nu eerst dit.' Hij gooide de mantel over hen heen.

'Ik wist niet dat jij een onzichtbaarheidsmantel had.' Zei Sarah bewonderend.

'Er zijn veel dingen die jij niet weet.'

'O, ja? Hoeveel van die verrassingen heb jij nog voor mij?'

'Nog een paar en één daarvan ga ik nu tonen.'

'Wel, waar wachten we dan nog op?'

Ze liepen de leerlingenkamer uit.

'Ben je zeker dat niemand ons kan zien?' Fluisterde Sarah.

'Niemand. Behalve mevrouw Norks en Perkamentus.'

'Oké.' Ze liepen verder.

'We zijn er.' Harry deed de mantel af en liep een paar keer over en weer tot er een deur verscheen. Hij pakte Sarah's hand en leidde haar naar binnen.

'Wauw!' Ze kwamen in een open ruimte, de hemel was bezaaid met sterren en in het midden van de ruimte stond een gigantische zetel, die vol lag met kussens. Op de grond stonden overal kaarsjes.

'Je bent toch niets van plan, hé?'

'Vertrouw je me niet?'

'Jawel, ik vertrouw je volledig.'

'Zo hoort het ook.' Harry zette hem in de zetel. Sarah streek naast hem neer.

'Waar zijn we eigenlijk?'

'De kamer van Hoge Nood.'

'En waar had jij zo'n hoge nood aan?'

'Jou.' Hij kuste haar zachtjes.

Na een paar uur kussen.

'Hoe laat is het?' Harry keek op zijn horloge.

'Halftien.'

'We mogen niet meer buiten de leerlingenkamer zijn!'

'Rustig, ik heb mijn Sluipwegwijzer en ontzichtbaarheidsmantel bij, we worden heus niet ontdekt.' Hij begon haar weer te kussen, maar Sarah brak de kus af.

'Het is niet veilig, Harry. Zeker niet voor ons twee.'

'Hier op Zweinstein kan ons niets gebeuren.' Stelde hij haar gerust.

'En het drankje dan?'

'Je hebt gelijk. We gaan beter terug.'

Hij tikte met zijn toverstok op de kaart. 'Ik zweer plechtig dat ik snode plannen heb.'

'Nog een verrassing van jou?' Ze keek naar de kaart.

'Onze vaders en Remus hebben hem samen gemaakt, dus hij is eigenlijk ook een beetje van jou.' Ze keerden terug naar de leerlingenkamer.


	11. Hoofdstuk 11

**Hoofdstuk 11**

De week liep op zijn einde en het was al snel vrijdag. Hermelien deed niet anders dan over Pieter praten en Ron gaf er dan commentaar op.

'Weet je wat Pieter zou doen als hij Voldemort tegenkwam?' Vroeg ze opeens.

'Ja, dan zou hij sterven.' Mompelde Ron.

'Dan zou hij hem doden, ook al moet hij een onvergeeflijke vloek gebruiken.'

'Dat lukt hem vast niet.'

'En hij zou het helemaal niet erg vinden, dat hij daardoor in Azkaban komt.'

'Tot hij daar zit. Dan doet ie het vast in zijn broek van de schrik.'

'Dat heeft hij me gisteren verteld, voor hij me een kus op mijn wang gaf.'

'Dus hij zeverde maar wat, om je te verleiden.'

Sarah en Harry keken geamuseerd toe.

'Heeft Hermelien nog niet door wat voor een viezerik die Pieter is?' Vroeg Harry fluisterend.

'Nee, ik heb het haar proberen te vertellen, maar ik kreeg het niet over mijn hart.'

'Waarom niet?'

'Omdat ze verliefd op hem is en ik begrijp hoe ze zich voelt.' Zuchtte Sarah.

'Ik zou gek worden als ik te weten kwam dat jij alleen met me gaat omdat je een zak galjoenen wilt winnen.'

'Wie zegt dat dat niet zo is?'

'Harry!' Ze gaf hem speels een klap op zijn hoofd.

'Auw.'

'O, doet het pijn? Moet mammie er een kusje op geven?'

'Nee, mijn hoofd doet geen pijn.'

'Oh nee?'

'Nee, de pijn is regelrecht naar mijn lippen gegaan.'

Sarah lachte. 'En doen je lippen veel pijn?'

Harry knikte zielig.

'Daar moet toch iets aan te doen zijn hé.' Ze kuste hem vol op de mond.

'Zo beter?'

'Een beetje. Maar het doet nog steeds pijn.'

Ze grijnsde breed en gaf hem een minutenlange zoen.

Harry werd overweldigd door gelukkigheid. 'Genezen.'

Hermelien keek op haar horloge.

'Ik moet me gaan klaarmaken.'

'Ben je zeker dat je wilt gaan?' Probeerde Sarah.

'Tuurlijk! Ik ben er helemaal klaar voor.'

'Hij waarschijnlijk ook.' Mompelde Ron.

Hermelien was al bijna uit de leerlingenkamer.

'Wees voorzichtig!' Riep Sarah haar nog na.

Hermelien liep vrolijk naar de astronomietoren, ze snapte niet waarom Sarah zo overbezorgd was. _Pieter is een heel aardige jongen, dacht ze. Harry en Ron vergissen zich vast en zeker._

Pieter stond te wachten aan de trap. Hij had een witte roos in zijn hand. Hermelien liep naar hem toe. Hij gaf haar een kus op de hand. _Wat charmant._

'Hermelien! Je ziet er stralend uit.'

'Dank je, Pieter.' Hij gaf haar de roos.

'De mooiste bloem ter wereld, voor het mooiste meisje ter wereld.'

Ze bloosde. _Wit is de kleur van maagdelijkheid_, schoot door haar hoofd.

'Weet je,' Zei ze. 'Wit is de kleur van maagdelijkheid.'

'O, echt?' Zei Pieter nerveus, té nerveus vond Hermelien.

'Ja.' Antwoordde ze. 'En weet je, mijn vrienden dachten dat je me alleen uit heb gevraagd voor één of andere weddenschap.'

'Hoe komen ze daar nou bij?' Maar zijn rode oren verraadden hem.

'Ik weet het niet, maar volgens mij… hebben ze nog gelijk ook.'

'Kommop Hermelien, ik vind je echt leuk.' Dit keer klonk het als de waarheid.

Hermelien keek hem weifelend aan, maar hij nam haar hand en trok haar de trap op.

'Zo, wat vind je ervan?'

Weddenschap of niet hij had zijn best gedaan. De toren was prachtig versierd.

'Leuk.'

'Ga zitten.' Hij toverde een zetel tevoorschijn.

Hermelien ging zitten en Pieter zette zich heel dicht bij haar.

'De sterren zien er anders uit als je ze niet moet bestuderen. Ze lijken… mooier.' Zei ze.

'Daarom heb ik je hierheen gebracht.' Hij schoof nog wat dichterbij.

'Om je neus uit die boeken te halen.' Hij boog over haar heen.

Hermelien bleef geschrokken zitten.

_Die laat er ook geen gras over groeien, _hoorde ze Ron zeggen.

Hij kuste haar en ze waande zich in de zevende hemel. Ze beantwoordde zijn kus.

Zo begonnen ze te zoenen, steeds passioneler.

Plots voelde ze hem haar bloesje losmaken, ze trok zich weg.

'Wat doe je?'

'Wat denk je?' Hij had een duivelse grijns op zijn gezicht.

'Doe dat maar met iemand anders!'

Ze stormde met tranen in haar ogen de toren uit.

In de leerlingenkamer plofte ze naast Ron neer.

'Hermelien, waarom ben je zo vlug terug?' Vroeg Ron bezorgt.

'Jullie hadden gelijk.' Een traan rolde over haar wangen.

'Heeft hij… heeft hij iets gedaan?' Ze schudde haar hoofd.

'Bijna, maar ik ben weggegaan en hij heeft me niet tegengehouden.'

'Hermelien.' Zei Sarah troostend. 'We wilden geen gelijk hebben.'

'Ik had naar jullie moeten luisteren.' Ze kroop dicht tegen Ron aan.

Die wist eerst niet wat hij moest doen, maar besloot toen toch maar zijn arm om haar heen te leggen.

'Vergeet hem gewoon.' Zei hij sussend.

Een paar weken later

Een week voor de kerstvakantie mochten ze weer naar Zweinsveld. Harry ging natuurlijk met Sarah en Ron had Hermelien uitgevraagd, écht uitgevraagd, niet als vrienden.

Hermelien had aan Sarah verteld dat ze Ron afgelopen weken leuk was gaan vinden, die had dat aan Harry verteld. En nadat Ron door Harry overtuigd was dat Hermelien zeker ja zou zeggen, had hij haar uitgevraagd.

Het was nu zaterdag en Ron stond op Hermelien te wachten. Harry en Sarah waren al vroeger vertrokken want ze wilden eerst een bezoekje brengen aan Harry.

Hermelien kwam langzaam naar beneden.

_Niet zenuwachtig zijn, het is Ron maar._

'Je ziet er fantastisch uit!' Zei Ron.

'Bedankt.'

Ze sliepen naar Zweinsveld.

'Waar zullen we heen gaan?' Vroeg ze.

'Ik heb dorst. Laten we eerst een boterbiertje drinken.' Antwoordde Ron.

Ze wandelden naar de 3 bezemstelen…

'We hebben verkering!' Zei Hermelien dolgelukkig tegen Sarah.

'O, Hermelien ik ben zo blij voor je!'

'Ik ga meteen een brief aan mijn ouders schrijven, ze zullen nooit geloven dat ik een vriendje heb.' Hermelien pakte een stuk perkament en begon te schrijven.

_Ik wou dat ik een brief een mijn ouders kon schrijven._ Ze voelde tranen in haar ogen en liep vlug naar de buiten.

Onderweg botste ze tegen Harry aan. Hij zag dat ze huilde.

'Heb je je pijn gedaan?'

'Nee, het is gewoon… Hermelien is naar haar ouders aan het schrijven over Ron en ik wou…'

'Dat je ook een brief aan je ouders kon schrijven?' Sarah knikte.

'Ik voelde net hetzelfde, Ron is ook een brief naar zijn ouders aan het schrijven. Ik moest gewoon even weg.'

'Ik ook.'

'Wat dacht je van een wandeling rond het meer?'

'Is het niet wat koud buiten?'

'Ik zal je wel warm houden.'

'Ik weet het niet, Harry.'

'We kunnen ook altijd naar de kamer van Hoge Nood.' Harry's ogen twinkelden ondeugend.

'Misschien, maar is het daar wel warm?'

'Als jij nood hebt aan warmte, dan is het daar warm.'

'Goed, dan gaan we daarheen.'

'Wacht! Eerst mijn mantel en de Sluipwegwijzer halen.'


	12. Hoofdstuk 12

**Hoofdstuk 12**

Vijf minuten later kwam Harry terug. Hij gooide de mantel over hen heen.

'Weet je ik vind het altijd erg gezellig zo onder die mantel.'

'A, ja?'

'Ja, ik vind dat het een soort vrijheid geeft, omdat niemand anders ons kan zien.'

Harry grijnsde en gaf Sarah een lange, diepe kus. Er kuchtte iemand.

Ze draaiden zich om en zagen Perkamentus staan.

'Oeps.' Slikte Harry en Sarah werd knalrood.

Perkamentus had pretlichtjes in zijn ogen. 'Goedenavond.' Mompelde hij.

Ze liepen verder naar de kamer van Hoge Nood.

Harry keek eerst op de Sluipwegwijzer of er niemand in de buurt was en haalde dan de mantel van hen af. Hij liep een paar keer heen en weer en de deur verscheen weer. Ze gingen binnen.

'Hé, dit is niet dezelfde kamer.' Merkte Sarah op.

'Nee, je had toch warmte nodig.' Hij wees naar het reusachtige bubbelbad.

'Sorry, ik heb geen zwemkledij bij.'

'Kijk eens in die kast.' Sarah vond er een paar prachtige bikini's.

'Ik ga me niet voor jou omkleden.' Harry wees naar twee kleedhokjes.

'Oké dan…' Sarah liep een kleedhokje binnen.

Harry koos een zwemshort en ging het andere binnen.

Tien minuten later stond Harry op Sarah te wachten.

'Waarom duurt het zolang?'

'Ik durf niet naar buiten komen.'

'Waarom niet?'

'Wel, zo een bikini is tamelijk… bloot.'

Er verscheen een brede glimlach op Harry's gezicht.

'Je hoeft je voor mij niet te schamen hoor.'

De deur van het hokje ging langzaam open. Harry stond oog in oog met een halfnaakte Sarah.

Hij staarde haar met open mond aan. Ze werd er rood van.

'Ik vind het maar frisjes zo, zullen we in het bubbelbad gaan?'

Harry deed zijn mond dicht. 'Uh…oké.' Stamelde hij.

Sarah liet zich langzaam in het bad glijden.

'Kom jij niet? Het water is heerlijk.'

Hij staarde nog steeds voor zich uit.

'Harry!' Hij schrok wakker.

'Tisser?'

'Kom je nog?'

'O, ja.' Harry sprong in het bubbelbad.

'Hé! Rustig aan Harry.'

'Wauw.'

'Wat?'

'Gewoon.'

'Gewoon wat?'

'Jij.'

'Ik?'

'Ja, jij!'

'Wat is er dan met mij?'

'Ik had nooit gedacht dat jij zo was.'

'Dat ik hoe was, Harry?'

'Zo.'

'Harry!' Sarah duwde zijn hoofd onder water.

'Hey! Straks verdrink ik nog.'

'Dan zou ik je mond-op-mond beademing geven.'

'In dat geval, mag je me gerust doen verdrinken.'

Harry zwom naar de overkant van het bad.

Daar was een inham waarin je kon zitten zonder uit het bubbelbad te gaan.

Sarah zwom naar hem toe en legde haar armen rond zijn nek.

'Wat is er nu met mij, Harry?' Vroeg ze liefjes.

'Je bent ongelooflijk sexy.'

'En jij bent erg grappig.'

'Ik meen het.'

'Harry?'

'Ja?'

'Ik geloof je.'

Ze werd rood en begon te lachen.

'O, nee.' Mompelde Harry en hij keek beschaamd naar zijn zwembroek.

'O, jàààààà!' Sarah gierde het uit.

'Hey, een beetje minder wil je?'

'Sorry, maar het is gewoon zo...zo… grappig!'

'Oké, ik ga me aankleden.'

'Harry wacht!'

Harry stond op een liep naar zijn kleedhokje.

'Hé Harry, wacht nou even.' Hij deed de deur dicht.

Sarah klopte op de deur.

'Kommop Harry, doe open! Het spijt me. Ik had niet mogen lachen.'

'Maar dat deed je wel.'

'Ik zei toch dat het me spijt. Doe alsjeblieft open.'

'Ik denk dat ik me eerst ga aankleden.'

'O, ja. Dat doe je best eerst.'

Vijf minuten later deed Harry de deur open.

Sarah zat nog steeds in haar bikini, dat had hij niet verwacht.

'Waarom heb je je nog niet aangekleed?'

Sarah haalde haar schouders op. 'Ik wou het eerst goed maken.'

Ze keek hem diep in de ogen. 'Het spijt me, Harry.'

'Ik weet het.' Hij trok haar naar zich toe en kuste haar op het voorhoofd.

Ze kuste hem op de mond.

'Weet je, ik denk dat we net onze eerste ruzie hebben gehad.'

'Ja, volgens mij heb je gelijk.'

Sarah voelde het touwtje van haar bikini loskomen. Ze drukte zich vlug tegen Harry aan.

'Harry niet bewegen!'

'Waarom niet?'

'Omdat anders mijn bikinitopje afvalt.'

'Nu stel je me voor een groot dilemma, Sarah.'

'Durf niet te bewegen!'

'Ik zweer dat ik niet zal bewegen.'

'Oké.'

Sarah liet Harry voorzichtig los en knoopte het touwtje van haar bikini weer dicht.

'Je mag weer bewegen.'

'Ben je zeker?' Sarah knikte.

'Ik ga me aankleden.'

'Haast je een beetje, het is al elf uur.'

Een kwartiertje later slopen ze door de gangen.

Harry had zijn hand op Sarah's heup gelegd en ze kwamen niet echt vooruit, aangezien hij haar om de 20 seconden kuste.

Toen hij haar voor de zoveelste keer wou kussen hield ze hem tegen.

'Sst! Ik hoor iemand.'

'O, nee. Ik heb de mantel niet over ons heen gegooid!' Hij wou net de mantel over hen heen werpen maar het was al te laat. Professor Anderling had hen gezien.

'Potter! Sarah! Wat doen jullie hier nog zo laat?'

'Euh we waren even…' Harry kon niks verzinnen.

'Een frisse neus gaan halen.' Vulde Sarah aan.

'Een frisse neus gaan halen? Om halftwaalf! Harry, ik dacht dat je wel wist dat Sarah in groot gevaar is! Dan neem je haar toch niet 's avonds laat mee naar buiten om een frisse neus te gaan halen!'

'Maar professor…'

'Het was mijn idee.' Zei Sarah.

Perkamentus kwam in zijn kamerjas naar hen toegelopen.

'Ik kom net uit mijn _bubbelbad_ en ik dacht dat ik iets hoorde.' Zei hij.

Sarah en Harry werden knalrood, maar professor Anderling had het te druk met boos zijn om dat op te merken.

'Deze twee lopen om half twaalf door de gangen, dat kan zomaar niet, Albus!'

'Nee, je hebt gelijk Minerva. Dat kan niet. Ik verwacht jullie morgen op mijn kantoor. Als de lessen beginnen.' Antwoordde Perkamentus.

'Goed gezegd, Albus.' Professor Anderling liep tevreden weg.

'Dat meende u toch niet, hé?' Vroeg Harry.

'Dat meen ik wel. Ga nu maar slapen en tot morgen.'

Ze liepen door naar de leerlingenkamer. Harry zei de hele weg niets.

Toen ze in de leerlingenkamer aankwamen werd Sarah de stilte beu.

'Harry, denk je dat hij ons straf gaat geven?'

'Waarschijnlijk.' Hij liep naar de trap van de jongensslaapzaal.

'Harry, is er iets?' Harry draaide zich om.

'Waarom denk je dat?'

'Nou, je geeft me geen kus en je zegt niet eens slaapwel. Ben je nog steeds boos op me?'

'Nee, ik ben boos op mezelf.'

'Wat?'

'Anderling had gelijk. Je loopt gevaar en ik had je niet…'

'Mogen mee vragen naar de kamer van Hoge Nood?'

'Ja. Hoe kon ik nu zo stom geweest zijn?' Verweet Harry zichzelf.

'Harry, als Perkamentus er is kan me niet veel gebeuren.'

'Ik wil je gewoon niet kwijt.' Hij kuste haar zachtjes.

'Slaapwel, Harry.' Ze liep naar boven.

'Slaapwel, Sarah.'

De volgende ochtend zaten Harry en Sarah zenuwachtig te ontbijten.

Hermelien en Ron hadden het te druk met elkaar om te eten.

'Hou nu eens op! We proberen hier wel te eten.' Zei Marcel.

Sarah kreeg geen hap binnen.

'Wat voor straf denk je dat we zullen krijgen?' Vroeg ze aan Harry.

'Misschien moeten we zilverwerk poetsen ofzo.' Antwoordde hij.

'Waarvoor krijgen jullie straf?' Hermelien was net opgehouden met Ron te zoenen.

'Ja, Harry waarom krijgen jullie straf?' Ron wist maar al te goed dat Harry laat in zijn bed was gekropen.

'Gewoon, een nachtelijk uitstapje.' Zei Sarah.

'Een nachtelijk uitstapje?' Hermelien verslikte zich in haar pompoensap.

'Ja.' Knikte Harry.

'Sarah, in jouw toestand is het veel te gevaarlijk om nachtelijke uitstapjes te maken.' Zei Hermelien.

'Mijn toestand? Je zegt het alsof ik zwanger ben Hermelien.'

Het woord zwanger deed enkele mensen omkijken.

'Wat dus niet het geval is.' Zei Sarah snel, maar het geroezemoes was al begonnen.

'Shit.' Zei Harry. 'Nu denkt iedereen dat je zwanger bent.'

'Ook dat nog.' Zuchtte Sarah.

'Wie gelooft nu zoiets.' Zei Hermelien.

'Veel mensen, heel erg veel mensen.' Ron was naar de tafel waaraan de leraren zaten.

Professor Anderling kwam snel naar hen toegelopen.

'Jullie twee, meekomen!' Beval ze.

Nu keek iedereen naar Sarah en Harry en toen ze de Grote Zaal verlieten hoorden ze luid praten. Ze liepen naar het kantoortje van Perkamentus.

'Snickers.' Het standbeeld verschoof en de trap kwam tevoorschijn.

'Vooruit, naar boven jullie. Perkamentus wil vast heel wat met jullie bespreken.'

Ze gingen angstig de trap op. Harry klopte op de deur.

'Kom binnen.'

Ze gingen binnen.

'Ik heb daarnet iets opgevangen.' Zei Perkamentus toen ze gingen zitten.

'O, ja?' Zei Sarah nonchalant.

'Ja, iets over een bepaalde toestand van een zeker iemand.'

'Echt?' _Perkamentus geloofde die onzin toch niet?_

'En aangezien ik Sarah's voogd ben, heb ik het recht op de waarheid te weten.'

'Wat? Dat meent u toch niet? Denkt u echt dat ik zwanger ben! Ik ben de heilige Maagd Maria niet hoor! Ik heb gisteren de engel Gabriël niet op bezoek had.'

'Ze is dus niet zwanger.' Vulde Harry aan.

'Oké, ik geloof jullie, maar ik kan de geruchten niet stopzetten.'

'Alsof ik me wat aantrek van geruchten.' Zei Sarah boos.

'Maar dat is niet de belangrijkste reden dat ik jullie hierheen geroepen heb.'

'Nee, dat was om ons straf te geven.' Sarah haar humeur werd er niet echt beter op.

'Helemaal niet.'

'Waarom dan wel?' Vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig.

'Omdat ik jullie iets moet vertellen, iets heel erg belangrijk.'

'Hoe belangrijk?' Sarah was haar boosheid al vergeten.

'Levensbelangrijk.'

Perkamentus haalde een hersenpan tevoorschijn.

'Toch niet weer zo'n voorspelling?' Zuchtte Harry.

'Ik ben bang van wel, Harry.'

'Weer? Hoe bedoel je weer? En wat is dat van een voorspelling.' Ze begreep er niets van.

'Ik zal het jullie eerst tonen, daarna leg ik het wel uit.'

Hij roerde met zijn toverstok in de hersenpan.

De gedaante van Professor Zwamdrift rees op uit de zilveren massa.

'_Het meisje wiens vader kinderloos gestorven is… Zal weldra een wees worden… Zij zal de Jongen Die Bleef Leven de kracht geven… Om de Heer Van Het Duister te verslaan… Het meisje wiens vader kinderloos gestorven is… Zal weldra een wees worden…'_

Sarah en Harry wisten niet wat zeggen.

'Deze voorspelling is aan mij gedaan door professor Zwamdrift drie dagen na de dood van Sirius. Totdat ik Sarah ontmoette had ik geen idee wat hij betekende.'

'Slaat die… die dinges op mij?' Zei Sarah met een piepstemmetje.

'Ja, jouw vader is kinderloos gestorven.'

'Dat laatste stuk… Wat betekent dat?' Vroeg Harry.

'Dat laatste stuk is de reden waarom ik jullie dit nu pas laat zien. Ik wou jullie niet dwingen om een verkering te hebben en zo.'

'Wat betekent het?' Vroeg Harry weer.

'Het betekent dat Sarah jou de kracht kan geven om Marten te verslaan.'

Dit werd allemaal een beetje teveel voor Sarah, _eerst denkt heel de school dat ik zwanger ben, dan krijg ik zo een dinges te horen en nu dit._

'Hoe?' Vroeg ze. 'Hoe moet ik Harry de kracht geven om Voldemort te verslaan?'

'Dat weet ik nog niet precies.'

'Als u het al niet weet, hoe moet ik het dan weten? En wat als het me niet lukt?'

'Het lukt je.' Zei Perkamentus zeker.

'Maar als het me niet lukt, dan… dan verliest Harry en dan…Is het allemaal mijn schuld.'

'Niemand zal jou ergens van beschuldigen, Sarah.' Harry probeerde haar gerust te stellen.

'Dan ben jij dood… door mijn schuld.'

Sarah keek woedend naar Perkamentus.


	13. Hoofdstuk 13

**Hoofdstuk 13**

'Waarom doe je dit? Waarom schuif je Harry's leven in mijn handen?'

'Dat heb ik niet gedaan. Dat was het lot.' Antwoordde Perkamentus

'Dan haat ik het lot.'

'Sarah, ik vertrouw je en ik weet zeker dat mijn leven bij jou in goede handen is.'Zei Harry

'Echt?' Sarah kreeg een krop in haar keel.

Harry knikte. 'Echt.'

Ze slikte de krop door.

'Ik weet niet hoe ik het ga doen, maar ik zal mijn best doen om jou die kracht te geven.'

'Oké, dan gaan jullie nu best naar de lessen.' Zei Perkamentus.

Ze stonden op en liepen naar het bezweringenlokaal.

Door die voorspelling waren ze die zogenaamde zwangerschap al helemaal vergeten.

Ze gingen aan de lessenaar achter Ron en Hermelien zitten.

'En Harry, wat wordt het? Een jongen of een meisje?' Vroeg Simon nieuwsgierig.

'Wat wordt wat?'

'Wanneer ben je uitgerekend?' Vroeg Belinda aan Sarah.

Alles over de zwangerschap kwam weer terug.

'Morgen.' Antwoordde Sarah dof.

'Wauw, dan heb je het goed weten te verbergen want ik zie helemaal niets aan je.'

'Hoe zou dat nou komen?' Zei Hermelien sarcastisch.

Sarah haalde haar schouders op. 'Misschien omdat ik nog een maagd ben.'

'Ben jij nog een…' Belinda kreeg het door.

Zo ging het een hele week door, van sommigen kregen ze zelfs babykleertjes. Harry en Sarah waren opgelucht toen het eindelijk kerstvakantie was en ze op de trein naar Londen zaten.

'Wat moet ik nu met al die dingen doen?' Ze wees naar de zak met babyspulletjes.

'Bewaar ze.' Antwoordde Hermelien.

'Waarom?' Vroeg Harry

Hermelien haalde haar schouders op. 'Je weet nooit.'

'Goed, ik zal ze bewaren.' Sarah stopte de zak in haar hutkoffer.

'Waarom?' Herhaalde Harry.

'Er zitten best wel mooie kleertjes bij, Harry. Die kan ik later vast ooit een keer gebruiken.'

'Is het niet een beetje vroeg om aan zulke dingen te denken?' Vroeg Ron.

'Nee.' Antwoordden Sarah en Hermelien tegelijk.

'Leuk, het staat nu al vast dat we kinderen gaan krijgen, Harry.' Mompelde Ron tegen Harry.

Ze stapten het hoofdkwartier binnen. Harry was vergeten hoe mooi het er was.

'Sarah, welkom thuis.' Zei mevrouw Zwarts.

'Leuk je te zien oma.'

Mevrouw Wemel kwam de hal binnen.

'Sarah, liefje. Wat heb ik gehoord?'

Sarah keek haar geschrokken aan.

'Ik weet dat het moeilijk is, maar we zijn allemaal hier voor je.' Ze gaf Sarah's hutkoffer aan Harry. 'Hier, breng dat maar naar boven, Sarah mag nu niets zwaars dragen.'

'Mam.' Maar mevrouw Wemel luisterde niet.

'Hoor eens, mevrouw Wemel, ik vind het heel lief van u maar…'

Maar mevrouw Wemel luisterde nog steeds niet.

'IK BEN NIET ZWANGER.'

'Tuurlijk liefje, dat dacht ik eerst ook maar...'

'Ik kan niet zwanger zijn.'

'Die gedachte dwaalde ook door mijn hoofd.'

'Want ik ben nog…'

'Maar zestien ik weet het liefje maar…'

'IK BEN NOG EEN MAAGD.'

Iedereen staarde naar Sarah.

'Dus, mevrouw Wemel. Ik kan niet zwanger zijn.' Ze liep naar Harry en nam haar hutkoffer.

'Ik ben op mijn kamer.' Sarah liep de trap op.

'Ik ga even met haar praten.' Harry volgde haar naar boven.

'Hoe kon ik dat nou weten.' Vroeg mevrouw Wemel aan Ron.

'Je moet niet altijd alle roddels geloven, mam.' Antwoordde Fred, hij en George waren net verschijnseld.

'Harry zou Sarah nooit zwanger maken, mam.' Ze George.

'Misschien hebben jullie gelijk.' Maar mevrouw Wemel leek niet overtuigd.

Harry klopte op Sarah's kamerdeur.

'Kom binnen.'

Sarah was bezig de foto van Sirius in een kadertje te steken.

'Mevrouw Wemel zal je niet meer lastig vallen.' Hij plofte neer op haar bed.

'Weet je wat ik al een tijdje niet meer heb gedaan?' Vroeg hij aan Sarah.

'Nee. Wat dan?'

'Dit.' Hij boog over Sarah en hij gaf haar een minutenlange, diepe kus.

'Dat heb ik gemist.' Zuchtte Sarah.

'Ron en ik, hebben nu elk een kamer apart.'

'O, ja?'

'Ja, nu hoef ik zijn gesnurk niet meer aan te horen.'

'Goed voor jou.' Sarah stond op en hing het kadertje boven haar bed.

'Komen eten!' Riep mevrouw Wemel van beneden.

'Sarah, liefje, voor je aan tafel gaat wil ik nog zeggen dat het spijt dat ik die roddels geloofde.' Zei mevrouw Wemel.

'Geeft niet, mevrouw Wemel.'

Sarah ging naast Harry zitten.

Na het eten, hingen ze nog een tijdje in de woonkamer rond.

Eigenlijk zaten Hermelien en Ron in één zetel te zoenen en Sarah en Harry in een andere.

Fred en George kwamen plotseling binnen.

'Wel, wel wel.' Zei Fred.

'Jullie mogen blij zijn dat wij jullie betrapten en niet mam.' Vulde George aan.

'Zeker jullie twee.' Fred wees naar Harry en Sarah.

'Mam, zou een hartaanval krijgen als ze jullie zo bezig zag.'

Mervrouw Wemel kwam binnen. Hermelien en Sarah vlogen van Ron en Harry's schoot af.

'Jullie moeten gaan slapen.' Zei ze en ze liep de kamer uit.

'Elk in zijn eigen kamer, hé.' Glunderde Fred.

'En zorg er anders voor dat jullie niet betrapt worden.' Grijnsde George.

Met een luide knal waren ze verdwenen.

Ze stonden alle vier op en gingen naar boven.

Sarah lag te woelen in haar bed, ze kon echt niet slapen. _Zou Harry al slapen?_

Ze wist dat Harry in de kamer naast haar lag.

_Ik ga kijken, als ga slaapt keer ik terug naar mijn kamer en als hij nog wakker is kunnen we nog wat babbelen. _

Sarah sloop muiststil naar Harry's kamer. Ze deed voorzichtig de deur open.

Hij was nog wakker en hij zat in een fotoboek te kijken.

'Harry?'

'Sarah? Wat doe jij hier?'

'Ik kan niet slapen.'

'O. Wil je samen naar foto's kijken?'

Sarah knikte en ze kroop bij hem onder de dekens want ze had het frisjes.

Ze bleven nog een tijdje naar de foto's kijken en bij elke foto gaf Harry wat uitleg.

De volgende ochtend

'Harry kom je ontbijten?' Mevrouw Wemel kwam de kamer binnen.

'Aaaaaaaaah!' Harry en Sarah waren direct wakker.

Mevrouw Wemel stormde de kamer uit.

'Remus! Arthur! Hierkomen!'

Sarah sprong vlug uit Harry's bed. Ze had alleen een kort slaapkleedje aan.

'O, nee.' Kreunde ze.

'We zijn waarschijnlijk in slaapgevallen.' Zei Harry.

'Mevrouw Wemel denkt vast iets anders.'

'Tja, als je het van haar oogpunt ziet, ik in mijn boxershort en jij in je slaapkleedje samen in bed…'

'Verdomme.' Sarah schopte tegen het bed. 'Auw, mijn voet.'

'Gaat het?' Harry sprong nu ook uit bed.

'Niet echt, ik denk dat er een splinter in zit.'

Remus, mevrouw en meneer Wemel kwamen binnen.

Harry had juist de splinter uit Sarah's voet getrokken.

Mevrouw Wemel zag lijkbleek en Remus had een soort van grijns op zijn gezicht.

'Ik laat jullie dit verder afhandelen.' Zei mevrouw Wemel en ze liep de kamer uit.

Remus ging naast Sarah op het bed zitten.

'Misschien doen jullie in het vervolg beter de deur op slot.' Stelde hij voor.

'Er is niets gebeurt!' Riep Harry.

'Harry, we geloven je maar Molly…' Zei Arthur.

'Ik kon gisterenavond niet slapen dus heb ik samen met Harry naar foto's gekeken en we zijn in slaap gevallen.' Zei Sarah

'Dus er is echt niets gebeurt?' Vroeg Remus.

'Nee!' Riep Harry weer.

'Hé Harry, rustig.' Sarah probeerde hem te kalmeren.

'Wat heeft iedereen toch! Eerst denken ze dat ik je zwanger heb gemaakt en nu dit!'

Zijn litteken klopte verschrikkelijk.

'Harry, kalm nou.' Sarah nam zijn handen vast.

'Laat me los!' En hij duwde haar op de grond.

Ze keek hem geschrokken aan.

'O, nee. Wat heb ik gedaan?! Sarah het spijt me.' Hij hielp haar recht.

'Ik weet niet wat me bezielde maar ik denk dat Voldemort op hetzelfde moment boos waren en dat ik zijn woede voor een deel overnam.'

Remus stond recht. 'Ik moet dit even aan Perkamentus gaan melden.'

'Ben je zeker dat het nu over is, Harry?' Vroeg meneer Wemel.

Harry knikte.

'Jullie hebben waarschijnlijk geen honger, hé.'

Sarah en Harry schudden hun hoofd.

Meneer Wemel ging naar beneden.

Harry zag dat Sarah nog steeds rilde van de schrik.

'Ik kon er echt niets aan doen.' Verontschuldigde hij.

'Weet ik.' Zei ze.

Sarah stond op en ging zachtjes met haar vinger over zijn litteken, meteen was de pijn verdwenen.

'Wauw, hoe doe je dat?' Vroeg Harry.

'Wat heb ik gedaan, misschien?'

'Mijn litteken, daarnet deed het verschrikkelijk veel pijn en nu is de pijn helemaal weg.'

Sarah haalde haar schouders op. 'Geen idee.'

'Misschien is het die kracht die jij hebt.'

Ze hadden nog geen enkele keer over de voorspelling gesproken.

'Misschien.'

De kerstvakantie liep snel voorbij en voor ze het wisten was het al weer tijd om naar Zweinstein te vertekken. Iedereen stond al klaar in de hal.

'Hebben jullie alles mee?' Vroeg mevrouw Wemel voor de zoveelste keer.

Iedereen knikte.

'De auto's van het ministerie zijn er.' Riep Remus.

Ze liepen allemaal naar buiten.

'Ze staan om de hoek.' Zei Dolleman.

Ze wandelden de straat uit, Harry hield Sarah's hand stevig vast. Hij had zijn ontzichtbaarheidsmantel onder zijn jas verborgen, voor het geval dat.

'Waar zijn de auto's?' Vroeg Ron.

'Ze stonden hier daarnet nog.' Antwoordde Remus.

_Er is iets mis._

'Harry, wat is er?' Sarah keek bezorgd naar Harry.

'Mijn litteken. Het brandt vreselijk. Hij… hij is hier.'

'Hier? Nu?' Vroeg Saarah met een piepstemmetje.

'Sarah, wat er ook gebeurd laat mijn hand niet los. Laat het niet los.'

Sarak knikte.

'Kijk daar zijn ze.' Riep Hermelien. Ze wees naar de auto's aan de overkant van de straat.

'Wat doen die _daar_?' Dolleman liep boos naar de auto's, de rest volgde hem.

Maar Harry bleef staan.

'Harry, kom nou! Straks vertrekken ze zonder ons.' Sarah probeerde Harry mee te trekken.

Harry schrok van iets en trok haar mee een steegje in, hij gooide vlug de mantel over hen heen.

'Wat?' Vroeg ze.

Hij wees naar de overkant van de straat, uit het niets kwamen een stuk of 10 dooddoeners tevoorschijn.

'Een val.' Piepte Sarah.

Harry zijn litteken voelde steeds pijnlijker aan.

'Dachten jullie echt dat je je voor mij kon verstoppen?' Vroeg een kille stem.


	14. Hoofdstuk 14

**Hoofdstuk 14**

'Accio mantel.' De mantel vloog van hen af.

'Paralitis!'

'Protego!' Harry had zijn toverstok al klaar gehouden.

De spreuk weerkaatste.

'Paralitis!' Schreeuwde Voldemort weer, dit keer raakte Sarah verlamd.

Harry zocht naar hulp, maar de rest was te druk bezig met de dooddoeners.

'Mobilicorpus!' Sarah werd overeind getrokken.

Harry wou hem tegenhouden.

'Expelliarmus!' Harry's toverstok vloog uit zijn hand.

Nu kon hij alleen maar toekijken.

'Laat haar met rust, Marten!' Perkamentus verschijnselde naast Harry.

'Zij is het meisje, is het niet Perkamentus?'

'Dat is ze niet, Marten dus laat haar met rust!'

'Waarom zou je haar anders beschermen?'

Perkamentus nam een oude schoen vast. 'Portus!' Hij greep Sarah's hand vast.

'Neem deze viavia naar Zweinstein, Harry. Nu!' Perkamentus gaf Harry Sarah's hand.

Harry voelde een ruk aan zijn navel en voor hij het wist was hij samen met Sarah aangekomen op Zweinstein. Hermelien, Ron en Ginny hadden ook een viavia genomen.

'Enervatio!' Sarah kwam weer bij.

Harry begon haar te knuffelen.

'Ik laat je nooit maar dan ook nooit meer los.' Zei hij.

'Harry, dan stik ik!'

Harry liet haar vlug los.

'Hij had je bijna, moest Perkamentus er niet geweest zijn dan…'

'Ik heb gefaald.' Zei Sarah.

'Wat?'

'Ik had je die kracht moeten geven, maar ik kon het gewoon niet.'

'Welke kracht?' Vroeg Ginny.

'Dat weten we niet.' Antwoordde Sarah.

'Je hebt niet gefaald, ik denk dat je nog geen controle over die kracht hebt. Het is je toch al één keer gelukt.' Zei Harry.

'Ja, maar wat als het me nooit meer lukt?'

'Het zal je nog een keer lukken, ik geloof in je.' Harry gaf Sarah een kus op haar voorhoofd.

Sarah voelde iets. Ze kreeg een tinteling in haar hart. Ze voelde zich speciaal…

Er schoot een wit licht vanuit haar ogen, voor enkele seconden maar en toen werd ze weer gewoon.

'Wat… was… dat?' Hijgde ze.

'Dat is je kracht.' Perkamentus was net aangekomen.

'Professor! Is iedereen oké, is er niemand gewond geraakt?' Vroeg Hermelien bezorgt.

'De dooddoeners zijn opeens verdwenen, op het zelfde ogenblik als Marten. Niemand is erg gewond geraakt juffrouw Griffel.' Ze Perkamentus.

Harry voelde zich raar, die flitsen uit Sarah's ogen waren recht in zijn ogen geschoten. Hij voelde zich opslag beter.

'Je hebt me kracht gegeven.' Fluisterde hij in Sarah's oor.

'Niet veel, maar toch je hebt me een beetje kracht gegeven.'

'Ik heb er geen contole over.' Antwoordde ze.

'Daar moet je nog op oefenen.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Harry, probeer vanaf nu met Sarah één keer per week op haar kracht te oefenen. Want ik heb het gevoel dat ze die binnenkort nodig zal hebben.' Harry knikte.

4 weken later

'Laat we ophouden voor vandaag.' Zei Harry, hij en Sarah waren al voor de vierde keer haar kracht aan het oefenen.

'Nee Harry, het lukt me nog steeds niet en het moet me lukken.' Ze concentreerde zich zo hard dat ze er hoofdpijn van kreeg.

'Je hebt nood aan wat ontspanning.' Hij liep naar haar toe.

'Je loopt al vier weken gestresst rond.'

'Ik weet het, maar Perkamentus zei…'

'Vergeet nou even wat Perkamentus heeft gezegd en luister eens naar mij.'

'Goed. Ik luister.'

'Jij. Hebt. Nood. Aan. Ontspanning.' Hij kuste haar zachtjes.

'Je hebt gelijk.' Ze kuste hem terug.

Ze zoenden een uur lang, plots voelde Sarah haar hart overlopen van geluk, ze kreeg die tinteling weer, er schoot een helderwit licht uit haar ogen, recht in die van Harry.

Na vijf minuten verdween het licht, Sarah viel versuft op de grond.

'Sarah! Het is je gelukt!' Harry voelde zich machtig, alsof hij de hele wereld aankon.

Dat gevoel verdween meteen toen hij Sarah zag liggen.

'Sarah, gaat het?' Hij knielde naast haar neer.

Ze deed langzaam haar ogen open.

'Het is me gelukt.' Zei ze.

'Ja, maar ik denk dat je zoiets maar niet te veel moet doen. Je bent een groot deel van je eigen krachten kwijt.'

'Geeft niet. Het is me gelukt.' Ze voelde zich dolgelukkig.

'Denk je dat je nog steeds morgen met mij naar Zweinsveld kan gaan?'

'Tuurlijk. Tegen morgen ben ik helemaal uitgerust.'

Hij hielp haar recht en ze liepen naar de leerlingenkamer.

Ze gingen in een zetel bij het haardvuur zitten en Sarah legde haar hoofd op Harry's schouder. Ze viel meteen in slaap.

'Zo, die is ook moe.' Zei Ron op Sarah wijzend.

'Het is haar gelukt en ze heeft een groot deel van haar krachten verloren.' Antwoordde Harry.

'Is het haar gelukt?' Vroeg Hermelien.

'Ja, ze schoot een soort wit licht uit haar ogen, recht in de mijne.'

'Wauw.'

Harry, Ron en Hermelien babbelden nog wat, na een uurtje ging Hermelien slapen en een halfuurtje later ging ook Ron naar boven. Harry was eigenlijk ook moe, maar hij wou Sarah niet wakker maken.

De volgende ochtend werd hij wakker in de leerlingenkamer.

'Goeiemorgen, Harry.' Sarah stond zo te zien klaar om te vertrekken.

'Ik ga me even opfrissen en dan vertrekken we, oké?' Vroeg Harry.

'Oké.'

Een halfuurtje later liepen ze door Zweinsveld.

'Wat is daar te doen?' Sarah wees naar een grote groep mensen.

'Laten we even een kijkje nemen.' Stelde Harry voor.

Hij worstelde zich door de menigte en zag een paar kobolden, die trucjes deden.

'Grappig, hé?' Vroeg hij aan Sarah, maar Sarah antwoordde niet.

Hij draaide zich om. 'Sarah!' Niemand antwoordde, een paar mensen keken hem raar aan.

_Dit kan niet waar zijn._ Hij zocht heel Zweinsveld af, maar Sarah was nergens te vinden.

In Zachirius kwam hij Ron en Hermelien tegen.

'Ik ben Sarah kwijt.' Zijn stem klonk in paniek.

'We helpen je wel zoeken.' Zei Hermelien meteen.

'Misschien is ze teruggekeerd naar Zweinstein.' Zei Ron na twee uur zoeken

'Zonder iets te zeggen? Dat zou Sarah nooit doen Ron.' Antwoordde Harry.

'We moeten naar Perkamentus, Harry.' Zei Hermelien.

'Ik weet het.' Ze keerden terug naar Zweinstein.

'Noodgeval.' Zei Harry en de steen ging opzij.

Hij stormde de trap op en ging Perkamtus' kamer binnen.

'Professor! Ik kan Sarah niet meer vinden en…'

'Ik weet het al.' Onderbrak Perkamentus Harry.

'Hoe kunt u dat al weten?' Vroeg Harry.

'Marten heeft me net een brief gestuurd. Waarin staat dat hij het meisje heeft en dat ik me maar snel moet overgeven of anders…'

Harry's droom fliste weer door zijn hoofd.

'U mag u niet overgeven.' Zei hij.

'Ik moet wel, anders vermoord haar, Harry.'

'Gelooft u echt dat hij haar laat gaan als u zich overgeeft?'

'Nee, maar ik moet proberen haar vrij te krijgen.'

'Ik ga.' Zei Harry vastbesloten.

'Neen, jij blijft hier Harry.' Zei Perkamentus steng.

'Ik ga en je kunt me niet overhalen hier te blijven.'

'Harry, luister eens, je loopt recht in je eigen ongeluk.'

'Niet waar. Sarah heeft controle over haar kracht. Ik ga en ik ga Voldemort verslaan.'

Perkamentus zuchtte diep.

'Over een uur stuurt Marten me nog een brief waarin de plaats van de ontmoeting staat. Kom dan naar als je nog niet van gedachte bent veranderd.'

Harry stond op. 'Tot over een uurtje, professor.'

Een uur later stond Harry alweer in Perkamentus' kantoor.

Perkamentus haalde een veer uit een schuif.

'Portus.'

'Harry, ben je klaar om te vertrekken?'

Harry knikte.

'Ben je nog steeds zeker dat je er klaar voor bent?'

Harry knikte opnieuw.

'Oké, hier gaan we dan.'


	15. Hoofdstuk 15

**Hoofdstuk 15**

Harry en Perkamentus ploften neer op en verlaten veld.

'Aaaaaaaaaah.' Aan de overkant hoorden ze Sarah luid gillen.

Ze stonden snel recht en liepen naar de andere kant van het veld.

Ze zagen een stuk of honderd dooddoeners in een kring staan, in het midden van de kring stond Voldemort en Sarah lag naast hem op de grond.

'Avada…'

'Laat het meisje gaan Marten, ik geef me over.'

'Wat doet die jongen hier? Ik had gezegd dat je alleen moest komen.' Zei Voldemort kil.

'Ik wou zelf meekomen, Perkamentus kon me niet tegenhouden.'

'Een grote fout van je jongen, een héél erg grote fout. Grijp hen!'

Ze werden vastgegrepen door een paar dooddoeners.

'Kijk maar goed meisje, eerst ga ik je voogd doden, daarna je grote liefde en tenslotte…jou.'

'Nee!' Snikte Sarah.

'O, jawel hoor.' Voldemort lachte luid en huiveringwekkend.

'Kijk maar goed.' Hij richtte zijn toverstok op Perkamentus.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

Een groene lichtflits.

Perkamentus viel levenloos op de grond.

'NEE!' Gilde Sarah. 'Nee, nee, nee!' Ze klopte met haar hoofd tegen de grond.

'Het spijt me, meisje. Maar sommige dingen moeten nu eenmaal gebeuren.'

Voldemort richtte zijn toverstok op Harry.

'Nee, niet Harry!' Gilde Sarah luid.

Een helderwit licht schoot uit haar ogen, door Voldemort heen, recht in Harry's ogen.

Het licht werd niet verbroken, het bleef Harry maar kracht geven.

Harry voelde zich sterker worden, hij keek naar de dode Perkamentus en voelde woede in zich opborrelen. Hij duwde de dooddoeners van zich af.

Het witte licht straalde nog steeds in zijn ogen. Hij nam zijn toverstok.

Voldemort geloofde zijn ogen niet. 'Wat is dit?' Schreeuwde hij.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' Schreeuwde Harry met luide stem.

Een gigantische groene lichtflits en verschrikkelijk luide knal.

Harry deed zijn ogen open.

Het veld lag bezaaid met mensen die weer bij hun bewustzijn kwamen.

Perkamentus stond recht.

'Professor Perkamentus! U leeft weer.' Riep Harry.

'Ja, ik leef weer.'

'Wie zijn al die mensen?' Vroeg Harry.

'Ik denk… dat die mensen allemaal slachtoffers van Voldemort en zijn dooddoeners waren. Ik heb geen idee, hoe ze terug levend zijn geworden.'

Er verschijnselden overal mensen van het Ministerie.

'Sarah! Waar is Sarah?' Vroeg Perkamentus aan Harry.

Harry keek rond, een paar meter verderop lag Sarah bewusteloos op de grond.

Ze liepen naar haar toe.

'Sarah! Word wakker.' Harry schudde haar heen en weer.

'Haar polsslag is erg zwak. Ze heeft vast al haar levenskracht aan jou gegeven. Ze moet onmiddellijk naar St-Holisto.' Zei Perkamentus.

Meneer Droebel kwam op hem afgelopen.

'Perkamentus, wat is hier aan de hand?'

'Ik moet eerst Sarah naar St-Holisto brengen daana leg ik je alles uit, minister.'

Perkamentus toverde een viavia tevoorschijn.

'Misschien ga jij beter op zoek naar je ouders, Harry.'

Perkamentus nam Sarah en de viavia vast en enkele seconden later was hij verdwenen.

'Mijn…mijn ouders?' Hakkelde Harry.

'Ja, die zijn hier ook.' Zei Droebel en hij wees naar een man de precies op Harry leek en een vrouw met een bos rood haar en Harry's ogen.

Harry liep op hen af.

'Pap? Mam?' De man en de vrouw keken hem met tranen in de ogen aan.

'Harry?' James en Lily knuffelden hun zoon voor het eerst sinds een lange tijd.

Een week later

'Hoe is het met haar?' Vroeg Harry aan een heler.

'Haar hartslag is stabiel en ik denk dat ze binnenkort wakker zal worden.'

'Gelukkig maar.' Zei Hermelien. 'Als die journalisten nog langer moeten wachten op hun interviews worden ze gek.'

Sarah deed langzaam haar ogen open.

Ze zag dat er een heleboel mensen rond haar bed stonden.

'Waar ben ik? Waar is Perkamentus? Waar is Harry? Hij is toch niet dood?' Riep ze.

Iedereen schrok zich een ongeluk.

'Ik ben hier, Sarah.' Harry kwam naast haar staan.

'Gelukkig.' Zuchtte Sarah. 'Maar Perkamentus…'

'Die is in orde.' Zei Hermelien.

'Wat? Hoe kan dat?'

'Dankzij jou kon ik Voldemort en al zijn dooddoeners doden met één spreuk en iedereen die ooit door Voldemort of één van zijn dooddoeners is vermoord is terug. Perkamentus heeft ook de rest van het schooljaar vrijaf gegeven om dat te vieren.'

'Meen je dat?' Vroeg Sarah.

'Ja, en dat betekent ook dat jij een held bent.'

'Wauw.'

Er kwam een heler binnen.

'Wat doen jullie allemaal hier! Mijn patiënte moet rusten. Vooruit iedereen behalve meneer Potter naar buiten.'

Iedereen haastte zich vlug naar buiten, zodat Harry en Sarah alleen achterbleven.

Harry gaf Sarah een lange kus op haar mond.

'Harry?'

'Ja?'

'Als iedereen die door Voldemort of zijn dooddoeners vermoord is, betekent dat dan dat jouw ouders ook terug zijn?'

'Dat zijn ze inderdaad. Ik ben eindelijk weg bij de Duffelingen, ze hebben een huis gekocht, dicht in de buurt van Sirius en…'

'Is mijn vader ook terug?'

Harry knikte.

'Maar dat kan toch niet? Hij is niet vermoord!'

'Perkamentus snapt er ook niets van, maar hij denkt dat het een soort beloning is naar jou toe. Omdat je leven bijna hebt opgegeven voor zoveel andere mensen. Hij zei ook dat jouw kracht verder dan het paranormale gaat, maar wat dat betekent weet ik ook niet. Daarbij er zijn nog nooit mensen teruggekeerd uit de dood en nu plotseling een paar duizend, dus Sirius is ook terug.'

'Heeft hij me al gezien?'

'Hij is al honderd keer op bezoek geweest.'

'Echt?'

'Ja, hij vindt jou fantastisch.'

De deur ging open en Sirius kwam binnen.

'Euh… de heler zei dat je weer beter was en ik dacht… laat ik even kennis maken.'

Er rolden tranen over Sarah's wangen.

'Pap?'

Sirius ging naast haar zitten.

'Ja, schat.'

'Mag ik bij jou wonen?'

'Natuurlijk! Waar zou je anders wonen?' Riep Sirius hij nam zijn dochter stevig vast.

'Ik een dochter.' Zuchtte hij. 'Wie had dat ooit gedacht?'

'Ik in ieder geval niet.' James en Lily kwamen de kamer binnen.

'Nou, ik denk dat Sirius een goede vader zal zijn.' Zei Lily.

'Dag pap, mam.'

'Hé Harry, hier zit jij dus!' Zei James.

'Ik had je toch gezegd dat ik naar Sarah ging?' Antwoordde Harry.

'O, ja?' James haalde zijn schouders op. 'Ben ik vast vergeten.'

'Dus jij bent Sarah.' Zei Lily tegen Sarah.

'Jep. Dat ben ik.'

'We hebben al veel over je gehoord, hé James.'

'O, ja?' Vroeg Sarah verbaast.

'Ja.' James grijnsde. 'Harry kan zijn mond niet over je houden.'

'O, echt?' Sarah keek naar Harry die plots rood werd.

'Nou ja… bedankt hoor pap.' Mompelde hij.

Sirius lachte. 'Ik heb dan ook een fantastische dochter, hé.'

Twee dagen later mocht Sarah al uit het ziekenhuis en nu slenterde ze samen met Harry door een winkelstraat.

'Geen Voldemort meer. Geen zorgen meer.' Zuchtte ze.

'En allemaal dankzij jou.'

'Jij hebt veel meer gedaan dan ik, Harry!'

'Kan me niets schelen, je blijft mijn heldin.'

Hij trok haar naar zich toe en gaf haar een vurige kus.

'Een beetje rustiger jullie tweetjes!'

Sirius was naast hen verschijnseld.

Sarah grijnsde. 'Kommop pappie! Alsof jij nooit verliefd bent geweest!'

'Dat geldt niet als een excuus. Jij bent mijn dochter en ik wil je niet zo bezig zien.'

'Goed.' Zei Harry.

'Wat? Ga je me dan nooit meer kussen?' Vroeg Sarah verbaast.

'O, jawel hoor. Maar ik zal er voor zorgen dat Sirius ons dan niet kan zien.'

Sarah zuchtte opgelucht.

'Jij bent al net zo erg, als je vader, Harry en Sarah we eten vanavond bij de Potters.'

Hij verdween weer.

'Zo, wat zullen we doen totdat het etenstijd is?' Vroeg Sarah nonchalant, nadat zij en Harry in zijn kamer waren verschijnseld.

Harry keek even rond.

'Volgens mij kan je vader ons hier niet zien.' Antwoordde hij.

'Nee, hier kan hij ons niet zien.' Zei Sarah.

Harry kuste haar vol op de mond.

'Eten!' Riep Lily van beneden.

Sarah maakte zich los uit Harry's omhelzing.

'Je moeder roept ons.'

Hij gaf haar nog een zachte kus voor ze naar beneden gingen.

'Het eten ruikt heerlijk, mevrouw Potter.' Zei Sarah en ze ging naast Harry aan tafel zitten.

'Zo en wat hebben jullie vandaag gedaan?' Vroeg James aan Harry.

'Gewoon wat rondgehangen.' Antwoordde hij.

De deurbel ging.

'Dat zal Sirius zijn.' Lily deed open.

'Kom binnen, Sirius.'

Sirius ging tegenover Sarah aan tafel zitten.

'Weet je, James dat je zoon heel erg veel op jou lijkt en niet alleen zijn uiterlijk.' Zei Sirius terwijl hij wat aardappelen opschepte.

'O, echt?' Vroeg James nieuwsgierig. 'In welk opzicht lijkt hij dan nog op mij?'

'Nou, ik dacht laat ik even mijn dochter gaan zeggen dat we vanavond bij de Potters eten, staat ze daar toch wel aan jouw zoon geplakt.' Antwoordde Sirius.

James grijnsde breed. 'Tja, hij is dan ook mijn zoon.'

Lily snoof verontwaardigd. 'Laten we hopen dat hij zijn manieren van mij heeft geërfd.'

'Lily, schatje, wil je daarmee zeggen dat ik geen manieren heb?'

'Misschien.'

'Het doet er niet toe dat James manieren heeft of niet, het punt is dat jouw zoon niet van mijn dochter kan blijven.' Onderbrak Sirius hen.

'Pappie, zoiets zeg je niet!' Zei Sarah boos.

'Maar lieverd, ik wil je alleen maar beschermen, hoor.'

'Door me naar een klooster te sturen zeker!'

'Dat ik daar nog niet aan gedacht heb.' Mompelde Sirius.

'Pap!'

'Ik maakte maar een grapje Sarah.'

'Kommop Sluipvoet, ze deden vast niks verkeerd.' Zei James.

Sirius gromde iets.

'Sirius, ik denk dat je mag blij zijn dat Sarah zich niet als jou gedraagt toen je pas zeventien was.' Zei Lily.

'Hoe gedroeg hij zich dan?' Vroeg Sarah nieuwsgierig.

'Durf niet te antwoorden, Lily. Ik wil niet dat ze dat hoort. Wie staat er eigenlijk aan de leiding bij Zwerkbal, Gaffel?' Zei Sirius vlug.

Tijdens het eten werd er dus over niets anders meer dan Zwerkbal gepraat.

Daarna gingen ze nog wat in de woonkamer zitten praten.

Sarah ging op Harry's schoot zitten.

'Sarah! Ga onmiddellijk van Harry af.' Beval Sirius.

'Maar pappie, waar moet jij dan zitten?'

Sirius keek rond, er was inderdaad nog maar één plaats vrij en als Sarah daar ging zitten, moest hij blijven staan.

'Nu zit je klem, hé Sluipvoet.' Gniffelde James.

'Ik blijf wel recht staan, Sarah ga van Harry af.'

Sarah ging boos naast Harry zitten.

'Verpester.' Bromde ze.

Harry legde zijn arm om haar heen.

'Over een paar weken zijn we terug op Zweinstein.' Fluisterde hij in haar oor.

'En daar kan Sirius ons niet lastig vallen.'

'Wat zit jij daar te smoezen, Harry?' Vroeg Lily.

'Niets hoor, mam.'


	16. Hoofdstuk 16

**Hoofdstuk 16 **

1 september

'Dag pappie.' Sarah gaf Sirius een kus op zijn wang.

'Dag schat, braaf zijn hé!'

'Maak je maar geen zorgen ik zal niets doen dat jij nooit zou doen.'

'Breek dan alsjeblieft niet te veel regels.'

'Dag mam, dag pap.'

'Dag Harry, veel plezier jongen.' James gaf Harry een klopje op zijn schouders.

'Gedraag je een beetje, hé lieverd.' Lily gaf Harry nog vlug een knuffel.

Sarah en Harry stapten in.

'Jeetje, wat zijn die bezorgd.' Zuchtte Harry.

'Tja, dit is hun job als ouders.' Ze gingen een coupé binnen.

'Ik ben zo zenuwachtig, ik bedoel, dit ons laatste jaar.' Zei Harry opgewonden.

'Pappie zei dit we een soort van opdracht krijgen.'

'Ja, mam heeft ook zoiets gezegd.'

De deur van hun coupé schoof open en Marcel en Ginny kwamen binnen.

'Sarah!' Gilde Ginny. 'Bij je te zien, meid. Weet je dat je op de cover van teenagewitch staat!'

'Uh, nee… dat wist ik niet Ginny. Toon eens!'

'Hier.' Ginny gaf Sarah een tijdschrift.

'Wauw.' Sarah had nooit gedacht zij nog eens op een cover zou staan.

'Zou je… zou je hem misschien willen tekenen?' Vroeg Ginny verlegen.

'Meen je dat? Wil je echt een handtekening van mij?'

Ginny knikte.

'Wel… oké dan maar.' Sarah haalde een veer tevoorschijn en tekende het tijdschrift.

'Bedankt!'

'Oma heeft gezegd dat we dit jaar een soort van opdracht krijgen.' Zei Marcel.

'Weten we, ik ben benieuwd wat het gaat zijn.' Antwoordde Harry.

Sarah staarde nog steeds naar de veer in haar handen.

'Wat denk jij Sarah?'

'Wat?'

'Wat denk jij dat de opdracht gaat zijn?'

'Weet ik niet, misschien moeten we tegen draken vechten en zo.'

'Nee, alsjeblieft laat het geen draken zijn.' Bad Harry.

'Wat heb jij, ben je bang van draken?'

'Ik heb gewoon een hekel aan draken, in tegenstelling tot onze goede vriend Hagrid.'

Hermelien en Ron kwamen de coupé binnen en ze begonnen wat over koetjes en kalfjes te praten. Een paar uur later naderde de trein Zweinstein en ze trokken hun gewaden aan.

'Dat is raar.' Zei Hermelien plots.

'Wat is raar?' Vroeg Ron.

'Malfidus, ik heb hem nog niet gezien.'

Harry haalde zijn schouders op. 'Waarschijnlijk van school verandert.'

'Dat zou je wel willen, hé Potter!' Malfidus stapte de coupé in, gevolgd door zijn slaafjes.

'Als je van de duivel spreekt…' Zuchtte Sarah.

'Hou je klep, Miss Teenagewitch.'

'Rot op, Malfidus. Ga iemand anders leven verpesten.' Zei Harry kwaad.

'Nee, ik wil wraak omdat jullie mijn vader vermoord hebben en mijn wraak zal zoet zijn.'

Hij ging weer weg.

'Zuurpruim!' Riep Sarah hem nog na.

Ze ging terug naast Harry zitten.

'Irritant ventje, wie denkt hij wel dat hij is. Jullie hebben mijn vader vermoorde en mijn wraak zal zoet zijn, wraak zoet… wraak is nooit zoet, wraak is bitter. Hij heeft zijn moeder toch nog, met één van je ouders overleef je wel en ik kan het weten. Ik kan er toch niets aan doen dat zijn vader één van die klote dooddoeners was, het is niet alsof ik hem express heb doen ontploffen, daarbij dat heb ik zelfs niet gedaan, Voldemort is vervloekt en de rest vloog gewoon mee de lucht in. Dat zal ik Malfidus eens zeggen, dat zijn vader gewoon te dicht bij Voldemort stond en dat het zijn eigen fout was. Kleine rotzak. Ik haat hem. Ik haat hem!' Dat laatste riep ze uit. Iedereen keek haar geschrokken aan.

'Je bent niet de enige die Malfidus haat, lang niet de enige.' Harry legde zijn arm om haar heen.

Sarah zuchtte diep. 'Ik weet het.'

'Hij heeft gewoon een grote mond en blaffende honden bijten niet.' Zei Hermelien.

'Wat hebben honden hier mee te maken?' Vroeg Ron.

'Dat is een manier van spreken, Ron. Het heeft niets met honden te maken.' Antwoordde Hermelien.

'O… Ooo, ja nu snap ik het.' Zei Ron.

Na het feestmaal tikte Perkamentus tegen zijn glas, het gebabbel verstomde meteen.

'De meeste mededelingen heb ik al gemaakt voor we aan dit heerlijke eten begonnen, maar deze is enkel voor de laatstejaars, dus alle anderen mogen geen maar de laatstejaars moeten nog even blijven zitten.' Iedereen behalve de laatstejaars stonden recht en verlieten de zaal.

'Het gaat vast over die opdracht.' Fluisterde Simon.

De anderen knikten instemmend.

'Zo, jullie hebben vast al gehoord dat alle laatstejaars een soort van opdracht krijgen, dat doen we al elk jaar, het is afgelopen jaren alleen afgeschaft gezien de omstandigheden…'

Hij zweeg even, bijna iedereen keek naar Sarah of Harry.

'Maar daar hoeven we ons geen zorgen meer over te maken, dus vanaf dit jaar wordt de opdracht weer ingevoerd.' Ging Perkamentus verder. 'Wat de opdracht zelf is, kan ik helaas nog niet zeggen, ik kan wel zeggen dat het een voorbereiding op het echte leven is, het zal 3 maanden duren en het telt mee voor de helft van je punten. Jullie moeten ook samen werken met iemand van het andere geslacht. Als je zelf iemand weet, schrijf je dan samen in, de leerlingen die overblijven worden door loting aan elkaar gekoppeld. Zo dat was het wel ongeveer. O, ja de opdracht begint overmorgen, tot die tijd kunnen jullie je inschrijven.'

'Sarah, wil je met mij samenwerken voor die opdracht?' Vroeg Harry.

'Met alle plezier.'

'Oké, dan ga ik ons nu inschrijven voor we het vergeten.'

'Wacht, ik ga met je mee dan kan ik ons ook al inschrijven, goed Hermelien?' Zei Ron.

Hermelien knikte.

Die avond schreef Sarah nog vlug een briefje naar Sirius.

_Pappie,_

_Ik ben tot nu toe braaf geweest. _

_( Het schooljaar is nog niet echt begonnen dus ik heb nog alle tijd om streken uit te halen.)_

_De treinrit is goed verlopen, Ginny heeft me een editie van teenagewitch getoond en raad eens wie er op de cover staat? Juist, jouw allerliefste dochter._

_Malfidus zei dat hij wraak ging nemen omdat ik en Harry zijn vader hebben vermoord, maar ik geloof er niets van, zoals Hermelien zei blaffende honden bijten niet. En dat kan jij wel weten hé. Overmorgen beginnen we met die opdracht. Perkie zegt dat het 3 maanden gaat duren. Gelukkig mag ik met Harry samenwerken, dus het kan nog leuk worden._

_Liefs,_

_Sarah._

Ze gaf de brief aan Cosmo.

'Zou je dit aan mijn vader willen geven?' Cosmo kraste instemmend en vloog het raam uit.

Twee dagen later stonden alle laatstejaars zenuwachtig in de Grote Zaal. Perkamentus kwam rustig binnen gewandeld.

'Zouden jullie zo vriendelijk willen zijn om mij te volgen?' Vroeg hij.

Hij liep naar buiten en iedereen volgde hem.

Ze stopten bij een gigantisch hoge haag.

Perkamentus mompelde iets en er verscheen een doorgang.

Ze gingen binnen. Ze kwamen in een magisch vergroot deel van het terrein van Zweinstein.

In het midden liep een soort straat met gebouwen er rond. De rest van het terrein was verdeeld in kaveltjes waarop een tentje stond.

'Hier gaan jullie de komende drie maanden leven en wonen. De tentjes zijn maar voorlopig, over twee dagen worden de huisjes die ik besteld heb geleverd, jullie moeten niet alleen opdrachten per twee uitvoeren maar jullie moeten ook een eigen zaak opstarten. Meer informatie staat in de brieven die in jullie tentjes liggen. Er zijn natuurlijk ook begeleiders die jullie in de gaten moeten houden, helpen en punten geven. Het zijn geen leraren maar…'

Plots kwamen 3 mannen en een vrouw het terrein op rennen.

'Dat meen je niet!' Riep Sarah toen ze zag wie het waren.

'Sorry Perkamentus, dat we te laat… zijn maar James… heeft zich weer… eens verslapen.' Hijgde de vrouw.

'Omdat jij de wekker was vergeten zetten.' Antwoordde James.

'Dat doet er niet toe, jullie zijn er nu dus ik ga verder met uitleggen.' Zei Perkamentus voordat die twee konden beginnen kibbelen. 'Dit zijn dus de begeleiders, het zijn goede vrienden van mij en ik vertrouw ze volledig. Ik ben zeker hier over 3 maanden een welbloeiende gemeenschap te vinden. Want dat is natuurlijk de bedoeling van dit alles. Nou ik ga maar weer. Tot over drie maanden en nog veel plezier.' Perkamentus liep door de doorgang en na een paar seconden was de haag weer dichtgegroeid.

'Zo!' Zei Lily luid, ze had blijkbaar een sonorusbezwering gebruikt.

'Allemaal naar jullie tentjes en lees die brieven maar eens goed.'

De meesten gingen naar hun tentjes behalve Sarah, Harry, Ron en Hermelien.

'Wat doe jij hier?' Vroeg ze aan Sirius.

'Ik dacht, jij en Harry alleen in zo'n klein tentje…'

'Dus je vertrouwt me niet!'

'Jawel hoor, maar ik ben nog maar net vader en ik zie er niet echt naar uit om grootvader te worden.' Antwoordde Sirius.

'Goh, dat had je wel een paar weken eerder mogen zeggen.' Mompelde Sarah.

'Wat! Je bent toch niet…'

'Misschien!' Snauwde Sarah en ze liep naar het tentje van haar en Harry.

Harry en Sirius verbaasd achter latend.

Harry zag lijkbleek.

'Harry, zeg me alsjeblief dat… dat het niet waar is.' Sirius keek Harry recht in de ogen.

'Ik weet het niet.' Zei Harry vlug en hij ging Sarah achterna.

'Maak je niet druk, Sluipvoet. Ze maakte vast een grapje, ze is gewoon boos omdat je hier bent.' Remus gaf Sirius een klopje op zijn schouders.

'Ik hoop het, Maanling, ik hoop het.'

'He, waarom loopt Harry zo snel weg?' Vroeg Lily, zij en James hadden een paar vragen van Hermelien en Ron beantwoord.

'Omdat Sarah zwanger is.' Antwoordde Sirius.

'Wat? Dat kan niet Harry is nog maar zeventien.' Riep James uit.

'Volgens mij was jij ook zeventien, Gaffel.' Zei Remus.

'En Sarah dan?' Vroeg Sirius.

'En als ik me niet vergis was jij net zestien.' Zei Remus tegen Sirius.

'Ze maakte maar een grapje, ze wou je vast op stang jagen omdat je hier onverwachts bent en ze denkt waarschijnlijk dat je hier bent om haar in de gaten te houden.' Zei Lily gerustellend.

'Is ook zo.'

Harry kwam het tentje binnen.

_Blijven ademen, Harry. Vergeet vooral niet te ademen._

'Euh Sarah…'

Sarah keek op.

'Tisser?'

'Weet je nog die nacht een paar weken geleden…'

Ze grijnsde. 'Alsof ik dat zou kunnen vergeten.'

'Wel… euh je bent toch niet…'

'Ik wou pappie gewoon wat schrik aanjagen, ik meende het niet.'

Harry zuchtte opgelucht.

'Hier, de brief van Perkamentus.' Sarah gaf Harry een brief.

_Beste Sarah en Harry,_

_De komende drie maanden moeten jullie leren samenleven, omgaan met geld en een eigen zaak starten. In het nachtkastje vinden jullie een zakje galjoenen, dat geld dient voor de huishouding en is dus niet om te investeren in jullie zaak. Die zaak gaan jullie niet samen opstarten. Sarah jij moet met Hermelien een kledingszaak opstarten, Harry jij moet met Ron het postkantoor runnen. Jullie zaken moeten aan het einde van de week opengaan, jullie kunnen later nog altijd de zaak uitbreiden. Meer informatie vinden jullie in de gebouwen zelf. Deze opdracht is voor jullie beiden;_

**_Vind het stukje spiegel naar de andere._**

_Veel plezier,_

_Vriendelijke groeten,_

_Albus Perkamentus._

'Een raadsel.' Kreunde Harry. 'Ik heb een hekel aan raadsels!'

'Ik vind het best mysterieus klinken.' Zei Sarah. 'Ik vraag me af wat het betekent.'

Sirius stormde hun tent binnen, op de voet gevolgd door James. Hij was zo gehaast dat hij over zijn eigen voeten struikelde en tegen Sirius aanbotste.

'Zo, zo komen jullie nog even _binnenvallen_?' Grijnsde Sarah.

'Ja, lach maar, ik heb een hartig woordje met jou te spreken, jongedame!'

'Je meent het en dat kon niet wachten tot morgen, Harry en ik wilden net gaan slapen, zie je.'

Sirius liet zijn blik even rusten op het tweepersoondsbed.

'Nee, het kon niet wachten!' Sarah schrok, ze had haar vader nog nooit kwaad gezien.

'Sluipvoet, kalm aan jongen…' James klopte even op Sirius' schouder.

'Oké, en nu ga je mij een antwoord geven, jongedame. Ben jij zwanger?'

'Nee.'

'Oké, goed. Dat is goed. Zeer goed.' Sirius wandelde het tentje uit.

'Slaapwel.' Zei James en hij ging ook naar buiten.

De volgende ochtend stonden Sarah en Harry te wachten voor het tentje van Ron en Hermelien.

'Sorry, we waren nog aan het ontbijten.' Zei Hermelien toen ze buiten kwamen.

'Veel plezier, jullie twee.' Sarah gaf Harry nog een kus en Hermelien deed hetzelfde Ron.

Het postkantoortje van de jongens lag helemaal aan de andere kant van de baan. Hermelien en Sarah liepen naar een klein gebouwtje. Ze deden de deur open met de sleutel die ze van Perkamentus hadden gekregen.

'Hier zullen we nog veel werk hebben.' Zei Sarah toen ze de versleten ruimte bekeek.

'Dat geraakt nooit op één week klaar.' Zei Hermelien ontmoedigd. 'We weten niet eens hoe we een zaak moeten opstarten, laat staan succesvol maken.'

'Daar ben ik voor.' Een jonge vrouw met blonde krullend haar kwam binnen.

'Deborah Vandevyver.' Stelde ze zichzelf voor. 'Ik ben door Perkamentus aangeduid als jullie raadgeeftster en helper. Ik zal jullie alles leren over hoe je een zaak opstart en die zaak succesvol kunt maken.'

'Onze reddende engel.' Antwoordde Hermelien en ze gaf Deborah een hand.

Harry en Ron waren ondertussen binnengewandeld in hun 'zaak'. Het gebouw had een meters hoog plafond en er zaten versleten balken aan vast.

'Daar moeten de uilen komen.' Verklaarde Harry aan Ron.

'Waar moeten wij in hemelsnaam een stuk of honderd uilen halen?' Vroeg Ron.

'Daar kan ik voor zorgen.' Een man kwam het gebouw binnen. 'Stijn de Pestel, uilenspecialist. Ik zal jullie helpen dit postkantoor te runnen en voor jullie uilen te zorgen.'

'Kan jij ons honderd uilen bezorgen?' Ron keek de man twijfelend aan.

'Natuurlijk, wanneer wil je ze hebben? Vanavond nog? Of liever morgen?'

'Misschien is het beter als we het hier eerst wat opknappen.' Stelde Harry voor.

De drie meiden hadden tegen die tijd hun budget al bekeken, besproken hoeveel ze zouden gebruiken voor de inrichting en hoe ze het zouden inrichten. Nu, waren ze naar catalogussen aan het bekijken en Hermelien was een bestelbon aan het invullen.

'Jullie moeten ervoor zorgen dat er evenveel dames- als herenkledij is, ook al gaan hier waarschijnlijk meer vrouwen over de vloer komen. Die nemen meestal ook iets mee voor hun vriend.' Zei Deborah. Sarah en Hermelien knikten.

'Wauw, wat een mooi galagewaad. Die moeten we zeker bestellen. Hermelien schrijf eens op nummer 07489; 10 paar.' Hermelien deed wat Sarah zei.

'Goed, nu mag jij deze catalogus doorbladeren en zal ik de bestelbon invullen.' Sarah gaf Hermelien een dikke catalogus.

'Vergeet jullie budget niet, hé meisjes.' Merkte Deborah op.

'Natuurlijk niet, Sarah hou je veer klaar, 12732; 20 paar, 00751; 15 paar,…'

Harry bracht de laatste balk met een zweefspreuk naar boven en Ron zwoer er een plakbezwering over.

'De laatste.' Zei Stijn tevreden.

Ze hadden alle oude, versleten balken vervangen door nieuwe sterkere.

'Laat die uilen maar komen.' Riep Ron.

'Jullie moeten eerst nog een paar dingen plannen, Ron. Jullie moeten je budget verdelen over de kosten, genoeg eten kopen voor de uilen en nog een paar andere dingen.' Deelde Stijn mee.

'O.' Zei Ron.

'Laten we eerst beginnen met dat ding van het budget.' Stelde Harry voor.

'Het berekenen en verdelen van de kosten? Goed.' Stijn nam een groot stuk perkament en begon Harry en Ron alles uit te leggen.

Deborah stak op dat moment de laatste bestelbon in een magische envelop.

Sarah gaf de envelop aan Cosmo. 'Aangezien Harry en Ron pas over enkele dagen opengaan, moet jij dit bezorgen.' Cosmo kraste wat en vloog toen weg.

'Morgen kunnen we beginnen met opknappen en inrichten, maar voor vandaag zijn we klaar.' Zei Deborah, ze stond op en liep naar de deur. 'Tot morgen!'

'Zo en wat is jullie opdracht?' Vroeg Sarah nadat Deborah was weggegaan.

'Zoek de schaar die jullie draden verbindt.'

'Amai, ook een raadsel en nog een moeilijke ook.'

'Ik weet het. Wat is jullie opdracht?'

'Vind het stukje spiegel naar de andere.'

'Ook niet één van de gemakkelijkste dus.' Hermelien zuchtte.

'Een schaar knipt draden door en wij moeten opzoek naar één die het omgekeerde doet.'

Sarah zuchtte ook. 'In een spiegel zie je jezelf nooit een andere… Ik begin te snappen waarom Harry raadsels haat. Ik krijg er alleen maar hoofdpijn van.'

Ze liepen de zaak uit, namen afscheid en gingen elk naar hun eigen tentje.

Toen Sarah hun tentje binnenliep waren Harry en Sirius een potje knalpoker aan het spelen.

'Dag pappie.' Ze gaf Sirius een kus op zijn wang. 'Dag meisje.'

'Dag Harry.' Ze gaf Harry een kus op zijn mond. 'Dag schat.'

'Ik kwam gewoon even langs om te zeggen dat morgen de huisjes geleverd worden, zodat jullie niet verschieten als er plots een huis op de plaats van jullie tentje staat.' Zei Sirius.

'En jij was nog niet thuis dus dacht ik, laten we een potje knalpoker spelen.' Vervolgde Harry.

'Jullie hoeven zichzelf niet aan mij te verantwoorden, hoor.'

Sarah nam de brief van Perkamentus. 'Het stukje spiegel naar de andere…' Mommpelde ze.

'Aja, jullie hebben zo een soort raadsel gekregen. Mag ik het eens horen?' Vroeg Sirius.

'Vind het stukje spiegel naar de andere.' Zei Harry dof.

'Dat is niet moeilijk. Harry heb je dat spiegeltje nog dat je van mij hebt gekregen?'

Harry stond op en zocht wat in zijn hutkoffer. 'Hier is het.'

'Wat voor spiegeltje is dat?' Sarah bekeek nieuwsgierig het spiegeltje.

'Spiegeltjes waarin je een andere kan zien.'

'Dus dat is het antwoord op ons raadsel.' Zei Harry tevreden.

'Ik weet het niet.' Twijfelde Sarah.

'Hoe bedoel je, je weet het niet.?' Vroeg Harry verbaast.

Sirius voelde onweer hangen. 'Euh… ik ga maar weer eens.'

'Ik bedoel, dat ik denkt dat dat spiegeltje niet ons antwoord is. Het is te gemakkelijk.'

'Dus omdat het te gemakkelijk is, kan het niet kloppen! Wat voor een zever is dat!'

'Dus jij vindt mijn mening zever! Mooi is dat!'

'Wat! Nee, dat bedoelde ik niet…'

'Slaapwel Harry.' Sarah kroop in het bed.

Harry ging naast haar liggen, hij wou het bijleggen maar Sarah draaide zodat ze met haar rug naar hem toe lag.

'Sarah.'

Geen antwoord.

'Sarah, aljeblieft.'

Weer geen antwoord.

'Sarah, ben je boos op me?'

Sarah gromde iets.

'Antwoord eens.'

'Laat me met rust Harry! Ik zei slaapwel en meestal willen de mensen dan slapen.'

De volgende ochtend bij het ontbijt.

'Sarah, mag ik de boter eens?'

Sarah gaf zwijgend de boter door.

'Weet je eigenlijk wel hoe kinderachtig je bezig bent?'

Sarah wierp hem een boze blik toe, ruimde de tafel af en liep de tent uit.

'Waarom heb ik het gevoel dat ik het alleen maar erger heb gemaakt?' Zei Harry tegen zichzelf.

'Wie denkt hij wel dat hij is! Eerst mening zomaar in de wind gooien, durven vragen of ik boos op hem ben en me dan nog eens kinderachtig noemen!' Mompelde Sarah boos.

In haar haast botste ze tegen Hermelien aan.

'Wat heb jij vandaag?'

'Ruzie met Harry.'

Sarah begon alles uit te leggen.

'Hij wou dus niet luisteren naar jou uitleg, omdat die van hem veel gemakkelijker was.'

Sarah knikte. 'Maar ik kan toch niet te lang boos op hem blijven, ofwel?'

'Dat moet jij beslissen. Hou je nog steeds van hem?'

'Natuurlijk! Ik ben alleen een heel klein beetje boos.'

'Daarnet klonk het niet alsof je een heel klein beetje boos was.'

'Misschien een beetje meer dan een heel klein beetje, maar ik haat het gewoon als mensen doen alsof alles wat zei zeggen waar is en niet eens de moeite doen om naar anderen te luisteren. En hij is mijn verjaardag vergeten. Ik word vandaag zeventien.'

'Sorry, ik ben het ook vergeten. Proficiat meid.'

'Jij kon het niet weten, ik heb je het nooit verteld. Maar Harry, ik heb op zijn verjaardag hem een hele dag lang verwend en een heleboel cadeautjes gegeven en toen vroeg hij; waneer is het jou verjaardag? En ik antwoordde; 5 september en hij zei dat hij dan iets speciaals voor me zou doen. '

'Tja, dat verandert natuurlijk de hele situatie als Ron mijn verjaardag zou vergeten, dan negeer ik hem tot hij het zich herinnert.'

'Oké, dan ga ik hem negeren.'

'Wat? Ik zei niet dat jij dat moest doen, ik zei alleen wat ik zou doen.'

'Mijn besluit staat vast, ik negeer hem tot hij zich herinnert dat het mijn verjaardag is.'

Ze liepen het gebouwtje binnen, Deborah was er al.

'Zo meiden! Klaar om dit krot om te toveren tot een kledingszaak?'

'Yep.' Antwoordde Hermelien.

Ron en Harry waren ondertussen bij hun postkantoortje aangekomen.

'Ze is razend op mij, ik weet echt niet wat ik moet doen.'

'Ben je zeker dat het alleen om die ruzie gaat?'

'Hoe bedoel je?'

'Wel, Hermelien was een keer boos op mij en het ging helemaal niet om die ruzie maar omdat ik was vergeten dat we een maand samen waren.'

'Nee, we zijn vandaag geen jaar samen dat is pas in oktober en we zijn nog maar de vijfde september.'

'Tja, je weet maar nooit.'

'Ziezo!' Sarah had juist het laatste kledingrek in elkaar getoverd.

'Oké, morgen wordt de kledij geleverd. Het enige wat jullie dan nog moeten doen is een lijst maken met de prijzen.' Zei Deborah. 'Na vandaag kom ik niet meer helpen, als er nog problemen of vragen zijn sturen jullie maar een uiltje.'

Ze wandelde de winkel uit en tegelijkertijd stapte Lily binnen.

'Hallo meisjes, ik kom eens kijken hoe het gaat.'

'Mevrouw Potter ik heb een vraagje.'

'Zeg maar Lily, Sarah.'

'Goed mevr…euh Lily, ik vroeg me af, als overmorgen de winkels en zaken opengaan, zijn die dan alleen open voor de leerlingen van Zweinstein of ook voor de andere tovenaars?'

'Wel, het zit zo; vanaf overmorgen gaan de winkels en zaken Zweinsveld een tijdje dicht. Zo kunnen jullie meer klanten en ervaring krijgen volgens Perkamentus. Dus jullie vervangen eigenlijk voor drie maanden Zweinsveld.'

'Wauw.' Stamelde Hermelien. 'Gaat de drie bezemstelen dan ook dicht?'

'Niet echt, Madame Rosmerta heeft ook een gebouwtje gekregen waar ze haar zaak kan openhouden.' Antwoordde Lily.

'Ah, zo.'

'Jakkes!'

Ron, Harry en Stijn waren de uilen een plaatsje aan het geven op de balken en plots had Ron luid jakkes geschreeuwd.

'Wat is er?' Riep Harry naar Ron.

'Die uil heeft…nou, ja… jeweetwelwat… op mijn hoofd gedaan.'

Harry proestte het uit en Stijn keek vol walging naar Ron.

'Je gebruikt beter snel een spreuk want het begint te stinken.'

Ron nam zijn toverstok en mompelde snel sanito.

Het witte goedje was opslag verdwenen.

Hij keek wantrouwig naar de uilen.

'Waarom doen jullie niet verder? Ik zal die voederbakjes al vullen.' Stelde hij voor.

Sarah plofte neer in een stoel. Ze was nog steeds chagrijnig.

'Wat heeft zij?' Vroeg Lily aan Hermelien.

'Ruzie met Harry. Hij is haar verjaardag vergeten.'

'Ow, en zij heeft hem nog zo verwend op zijn verjaardag.'

'Erg, hé.'

Lily knikte. 'James is ook vergeetachtig maar mijn verjaardag is hij nog nooit vergeten. Moest hij eens proberen…'

's Avonds stapte Sarah het splinternieuwe huis binnen, vastbesloten Harry te negeren.

'Dag schatje.' Harry wou haar een kus geven, maar ze draaide haar abrupt om zodat hij lucht kuste. 'Wat…'

Sarah liep naar de keuken en begon het avondmaal klaar te maken. Toen ze klaar was zette ze de tafel ( voor één persoon ) en begon te eten.

Harry zette zich aan tafel.

'Mmm, het ruikt heerlijk! Wat schaft de pot?' Maar hij schrok toen hij de tafel zag.

'Krijg ik geen eten?'

Sarah keek niet op van haar bord spaghetti.

'Moet ik verhongeren ofzo?'

Ze stond op en begon af te wassen.

Harry zuchtte diep. 'Dit kan zo niet verder, Sarah.'

Ze nam een handdoek en droogde af.

'Ik begrijp dat je boos bent omdat ik niet naar je wilde luisteren, maar overdrijf je nu niet een beetje?'

KLETS.

Sarah had hem een harde klap in het gezicht gegeven. Zijn kaak gloeide van de pijn.

'Gaan we gewelddadig worden?'

Ze zette de potten en pannen terug in de kast. Er liep een traan over haar wang.

'Nog eens beginnen huilen ook? Als ik me niet vergis ben jij degene die mij sloeg en boos is voor niets.'

Hij had de woorden nog maar pas uitgesproken en hij had er al spijt van.

'Vijf september.' Mompelde Sarah.

'Ja, dat is vandaag.' Antwoordde Harry, blij dat Sarah eindelijk iets gezegd had.

'Vijf september.' Haar ogen zagen rood van de tranen, ze liep huilend naar de slaapkamer.

'War is er zo speciaal aan…' Ineens schoot het hem te binnen. 'Vijf september, haar verjaardag!' _Hoe kon ik nu zo stom zijn! Nadat zij mij de beste verjaardag ooit heeft gegeven!_

Hij rende naar de slaapkamer waar hij haar huilend op het bed aantrof.

'Het spijt me!' Hij ging naast haar zitten.

Sarah keek op. 'Wat spijt je?' Snikte ze.

'Dat ik je verjaardag ben vergeten.' Hij knuffelde haar.

'Gelukkige zeventiende verjaardag.' Fluisterde hij in haar oor.

Ze glimlachte. 'Ik ben blij dat je het weer weet. Maar zo gemakkelijk kom je er niet van af, Potter!' Harry slikte.

'O, nee?'

'Nee.'

'Wat kan ik doen om het goed te maken?'

'Zitten en luisteren.'

Sarah stond op.

_Nu gaat er wat komen._

'Jij! Jij moet me plechtig beloven nooit maar dan ook nooit meer mijn verjaardag te vergeten!' Zei ze streng. Ze klonk net als professor Anderling.

'Ik zweer dat ik nooit maar dan ook nooit meer de verjaardag van het allerliefste en mooiste meisje dat ik ken, te vergeten.'

Sarah bloosde. 'Goed genoeg.'

Ze nestelde zich op Harry's schoot.

'Wat…' Hij was verbaasd dat hij er zo snel vanaf was.

'Luisteren! Oké, ik weet dat jij denkt dat het spiegeltje de oplossing van ons raadsel is, maar ik denk dat het figuurlijk bedoelt is en dat we niet echt een spiegeltje moeten zoeken, maar…iets anders.'

'Maar wat dan?'

'Daar ben ik nog niet helemaal uit.'

'Ik weet het niet, het spiegeltje is toch het meest logische antwoord.'

'Daarom klopt het niet, raadsels zijn zelden logisch.'

'Tja. Maar wat is het dan wel?'

Sarah haalde haar schouders op. 'Geen idee.'

In het huisje van Ron en Hermelien zat Hermelien over een vel perkament gebogen.

_Zoek de schaar die jullie draden verbindt._

_Schaar…knippen_

_Draden…draden doorknippen_

_draden verbinden…knoop in draden leggen_

_knoop doorknippen._

'Nee, dat klopt niet.' Ze scheurde uit ergernis het perkament in twee.

'We hebben nog drie maanden, we vinden het heus wel.' Zei Ron.

'Als jij het zegt.' Hermelien stopte het perkament weg.


	17. Hoofdstuk 17

**Hoofdstuk 17**

Sarah klopte op de deur.

'Hermelien, doe open! We moeten een nog een hele lijst met prijzen maken, en eerlijk gezegd zie ik daar niet naar uit. Dus hoe rapper we er vanaf zijn hoe liever.'

De deur ging open en Ron verscheen in de deuropening.

'Hermelien komt zo meteen. Waar is Harry?'

'Die is al op weg naar jullie postkantoortje.'

'A, oké.' Ron liep in de richting van hun postkantoor.

Hermelien kwam ondertussen het huis uitgestrompeld. Ze zag erg bleek en had wallen onder haar ogen.

'Wat is jou overkomen?'

'Dat stomme raadsel. Het berooft mij van mijn nachtrust.'

'Ik zie het.'

'Valt het zo op?'

'Ach, je hebt alleen maar gigantische wallen onder je ogen en je ziet zo bleek dat Dracula jaloers op je zou zijn, maar voor de rest valt het niet echt op hoor.'

'Goh, bedankt.'

'Het is niks hoor, op echte vrienden moet je kunnen rekenen hé.'

'Jij bent wel in een vrolijke bui vandaag, zeg!'

'Tja.'

'Hebben jullie het bijgelegd?'

Sarah knikte.

Toen Ron het kantoortje binnenkwam was Harry bezig alle uilen te eten te geven. Hij floot een vrolijk wijsje.

'Zo, jij bent ook al in zo'n vrolijke bui vandaag.'

'Wie is er ook in een vrolijke bui misschien?'

'Wie dacht je? Koningin Elizabeth!'

'O, echt! Nou de haar de groeten van mij. Het is lang geleden dat ik samen met haar een kopje thee heb gedronken.'

'Sarah natuurlijk. Ze straalde echt toen ik haar vanochtend tegenkwam.'

Harry haalde zijn schouders op. 'Tja.'

Hermelien schreef de prijs van een galagewaad op de lijst en Sarah hing een etiket aan het gewaad zelf.

'Zeg me alsjeblieft dat dat de laatste was, mijn hand doet zeer van het schrijven.' Zei Hermelien vermoeid.

'Het spijt me, maar we moeten er nog een stuk of twintig doen.' Sarah keek op de klok die ze gisteren aan de muur hadden gehangen.

'Het is al laat. Waarom ga jij niet al naar huis, ik handel die laatste dingetjes wel af en jij kunt je slaap goed gebruiken.'

'Ben je zeker? Ik wil je niet met al dat werk opzadelen.' Zei Hermelien.

'Ja, ja ga maar, voor ik van gedachte verander.'

Hermelien nam haar jas en liep de winkel uit.

Sarah boog zich over het perkament. 'Laten we even kijken, rood galagewaad…'

Er kwam iemand de winkel binnen, maar Sarah was te druk bezig om dat op te merken.

'Hebt u toevallig een pikzwart galagewaad? Ik hou namelijk van zwart weet je.'

Sarah keek verbaasd op. 'Malfidus! Wat doe jij hier? De winkel gaat pas morgen open.'

'O, echt? Ik dacht je voor mij wel een uitzondering kon maken.'

Er verscheen een glimlach op Saah's gezicht. 'Sorry Malfidus, maar zelfs voor kleine verwende jongentjes met te veel gel in hun haar maken wij geen uitzondering.'

Malfidus' ogen schoten in vuur. 'Daar zul je voor boeten!'

Hij haalde zijn toverstok tevoorschijn. 'Bombarda!'

KNAL

Harry keek voor de zoveelste keer op de klok.

'Waar blijft ze nu toch? Ik ben er niet gerust in.'

Hij wandelde snel naar het huisje van Ron en Hermelien.

Ron deed de deur open.

'Harry? Wat kom jij hier nog zo laat doen, stil zij want Hermelien slaapt.'

'Hermelien? Is zij al thuis?'

'Ja, al een uur of drie. Waarom vraag je dat?'

'Sarah is nog steeds niet thuis, ik begin me zorgen te maken.'

'Wacht ik zal Hermelien even wakker maken.'

Vijf minuten later verscheen Hermelien in de deuropening.

'Sarah heeft me wat vroeger naar huis gestuurd, ze zou zelf de rest afhadelen. Maar zo lang kon dat niet duren. Ze had allang thuis moeten zijn.'

'Ik ga kijken waar ze blijft.'

Harry rende zo snel als hij kon naar het winkeltje.

Wat hij aantrof kon je moeilijk een winkel noemen, het gebouw was uitgebrand of ontploft want de muren zagen pikzwart. In het midden van de puinhoop zat Sarah huilend op de grond.

'Sarah, gaat het? Ben je gewond? Wat is hier gebeurt?' Vroeg Harry bezorgt.

'Ma…Malfi…Malfidus.' Snikte ze.

'Ik vermoord hem.' Harry greep zijn toverstok.

'Nee, Harry! Dat doe je niet.' Hermelien hield Harrry tegen.

'Oké, ik zal hem niet vermoorden, nog niet. Misschien gaan jullie beter mijn ouders, Remus en Sirius gaan halen.'

Ron liep snel weg.

'Ik blijf hier.' Zei Hermelien vastbesloten. 'Ik wil er zeker van zijn dat je niets stoms doet.'

Wat later kwam Ron terug samen met James, Lily, Sirius en Remus.

'O, nee! Wat is hier gebeurd?' Kreunde Sirius.

'Malfidus… hij... hij kwam plots binnen en… en een minuut later liet hij… liet hij de zaak ontploffen.' Sarah zat nog steeds op de grond te huilen.

Lily knielde naast haar neer. 'Arm meisje toch, jullie hebben hier zo hard aan gewerkt.'

'Morgen moet de zaak opengaan.' Zei Hermelien dof.

'Het is mijn fout. Het spijt me Hermelien, ik had hem moeten tegenhouden.'

'Ik ga naar Perkamentus.' Zei Remus en hij verdween.

'Niemand geeft jou de schuld, Sarah. Je kon er niets aandoen.' Zei James.

'Ik hoop dat die Malfidus een serieuze straf krijgt.' Zei Sirius.

'Natuurlijk zal de jongeheer Malfidus voor deze ravage gestraft worden.' Perkamentus was aangekomen. Hij keek even rond.

'Eerst zal ik dit herstellen.'

Hermelien keek verbaasd op. 'Kunt u dat?'

Perkamentus knikte. 'Zouden jullie allemaal even opzij willen gaan?'

Harry hielp Sarah recht en iedereen ging opzij.

'Omnius reparo!' Hij gaf een ferme zwiep aan zijn toverstok.

Alles was weer terug bij het oude, de ontploffing leek nooit plaats gevonden te hebben.

Hermelien zuchtte opgelucht. 'Dan kunnen we morgen opengaan.'

'Als jullie me even willen excuseren ik ga een bezoekje aan meneer Malfidus brengen.' Perkamentus verdween weer.

De volgende dag stonden ze vroeg op. Veel te vroeg vond Harry.

'Waarom moeten we zo vroeg opstaan?' Vroeg hij.

'Omdat vandaag een heleboel heksen en tovenaars ons het erg lastig gaan maken.' Antwoordde Sarah.

'O.'

'Hier drink dit op. Anders val je nog in slaap tussen de uilen.' Ze gaf hem een kop koffie.

'Dankje.' Hij dronk de koffie op.

Nadat Harry zijn koffie op had gedronken haastten ze zich naar het huis van Ron en Hermelien. Ze stonden al klaar om te vertrekken, Ron zag er even slaperig uit als Harry.

'Goedemorgen.' Geeuwde Ron.

'Nou, wij gaan. Veel succes jongens!' Riep Hermelien en ze trok Sarah mee naar hun winkeltje.

'Hoe krijgen meisjes dat voor mekaar?' Zei Harry geïrriteerd.

'Hoe krijgen ze wat voor mekaar?' Vroeg Ron.

'Vroeg opstaan, opgewekt zijn en er nog steeds stralend uit zien.'

'Dat vraag ik me ook af. Ik heb vanochtend liters koffie door mijn keel moeten gooien en ik heb nog steeds moeite om mij ogen open te houden.' Ze strompelden naar hun postkantoortje.

Sarah draaide de sleutel om in het slot en opende de deur.

'Weet je, ik bedenk me net dat we nog geen naam hebben voor onze winkel.' Zei Hermelien.

'Dat was ik helemaal vergeten. Misschien… nee, laat maar.'

'Kommop, als je a zegt met je ook b zeggen.'

'Wel ik dacht, als we nu eens aan al onze klanten een formulier geven, waarop ze een mogelijke naam kunnen opgeven en dan kiezen we er één. Maar dat vind je vast geen goed idee.'

'Integendeel ik vind het een schitterend idee.'

'O, ja.'

'Ja, ik maak vlug een formulier en ik zal het dan met een toverspreuk kopiëren.'

Hermelien nam een stuk perkament en begon een formulier op te stellen.

Ron wou de deur open doen maar hij was niet meer op slot.

Ze gingen vlug naar binnen. Stijn was er al, hij was de uilen aan het voederen.

'Goedemorgen!' Riep hij van boven.

'Nog zo één die zonder slaap kan.' Kreunde Ron.

'Over een halfuurtje gaan we open, dus we moeten maar eens beginnen met de laatste voorbereidingen.' Besloot Harry en hij ging achter de kassa staan.

Ron ging Stijn helpen met de uilen eten te geven.

'Ik vraag me af of Malfidus al gestraft is.' Mompelde Sarah.

'Ja, ik ook.' Hermelien keek even op de klok. 'Het is tijd.'

Sarah gaf een zwiepje aan haar toverstok en het bordje aan de deur veranderde van gesloten in open. 'Let the game begin.'

Opeens verschijnselden een heleboel heksen en tovenaars op de lange winkelstraat en al gauw kwamen de eerste klanten binnen.

Ron draaide met behulp van toverkracht het bordje dat aan de deur ging om.

Een oude man wandelde binnen. 'Goedemorgen, ik zou dit graag naar Wales versturen.'

Harry riep één van de uilen bij hem. Een grijze uil ging op de schouder van de man zitten.

De man gaf de brief aan de uil. 'Geef dit aan Edward Fernando van Wales.'

De uil vloog meteen weg uit een van de open ramen.

'Dat is dan 5 sikkels.' De man betaalde en ging weg.

De volgende klant kwam al gauw.

'Welke denk je dat ik moet kiezen meisje? De rode of de zwarte?'

_Meisje? Ik ben geen meisje meer. Daarbij staat geen van beide u goed._ Maar Sarah bleef glimlachen, terwijl ze steeds in haar hoofd herhaalde: _de klant is koning, de klant is koning_.

'Ik vind dat de zwarte u prachtig staat mevrouw. Tenslotte zien alle vrouwen er verrukkelijk uit in zwart, maar die rode laat u ogen goed uitkomen.' Zei ze met een mierzoet stemmetje.

_Ik hoop dat ze niet merkt wat voor een onzin ik hier sta uit te kramen._

'O, vind je echt dat mijn ogen door die rode beter uitkomen.' Zei de mevrouw gevleid.

Sarah knikte, _ze heeft dus niets door._

'Weet je wat, omdat ik niet kan kiezen neem ik ze beide.'

Sarah liep met haar naar de kassa. 'Dat zijn dan 22 galjoenen.'

De vrouw gaf Sarah 25 galjoen. 'Hou de rest maar meisje.'

_Wauw, ze is aardiger dan ik dacht._

De vrouw nam een formuliertje mee en verliet de winkel.

Sarah keek even rond om te zien waarmee Hermelien bezig was.

Ze zag eruit alsof ze elke moment haar geduld kon verliezen.

_Misschien ga ik haar beter even helpen. _Ze stapte snel naar Hermelien.

'Ik neem het wel even van je over.' Fluisterde ze in Hermeliens oor.

'Bedankt.' Hermelien liep naar de kassa, waar ondertussen al een paar dames stonden te wachten.

'Waarmee kan ik u helpen?' Vroeg Sarah vriendelijk aan de jonge vrouw.

'Wel ik ben opzoek naar het perfect galagewaad, want ik denk dat mijn vriend mij vanavond eindelijk ten huwelijk gaat vragen en dan wil ik er natuurlijk perfect uitzien.' En zo ging ze maar door.

'Dat is dan 4 sikkels.'Zei Harry. Hun laatste klant voor de dag betaalde en Ron veranderde vlug het bordje van open naar gesloten.

'Pfoe, ik had nooit gedacht dat een postkantoor runnen zo vermoeiend kon zijn.' Zuchtte hij.

'Je bent niet de enige.' Antwoordde Harry.

Hij hoorde de deur opengaan. 'We zijn gesloten.' Zei hij dof.

'Weten we.' James en Sirius stonden in de deuropening.

'Jullie hebben vast een zeer vermoeiende werkdag achter de rug.' Zei Sirius.

Harry wist niet of hij het zei uit medelijden of met leedvermaak.

'Dus we dachten dat jullie wel wat goed nieuws kunnen gebruiken als opkikkertje.' Zei James.

'Kom maar op met die kikker.' Riep Ron uit.

Sirius moest even grijnzen. 'Malfidus is…'

'Buiten gesmeten?' Zei Harry hoopvol.

'Beter, hij heeft een nieuwe job gekregen.' Ging Sirius verder.

'Hoe kan dat nu beter zijn?'

'Laat me even uitspreken Harry. Misschien weten jullie het, misschien niet. Maar Malfidus had eerst een winkeltje met toverdrankjes enzo.'

'Alsof dat ons wat kan schelen.' Zei Ron verveeld.

'Wacht het beste moet nog komen.' Gniffelde James.

'Want nu is hij namelijk… vuilnisman van het dorp.'

Harry lag op de grond van het lachen, maarRon snapte het niet helemaal.

'Wat is een vuilnisman?'

'Dat is iemand die, iemand die al het vuilnis moet ophalen. En Malfidus moet het doen zonder toverkracht.' Legde Sirius uit.

Nu begon Ron ook te lachen. Hij zag Malfidus al zijn neus optrekken voor al dat vuilnis. _Dat zal hem leren._


End file.
